Locura en Las Vegas
by GloferaFanFics
Summary: Hay pasiones que son incendios apenas las ahoga el destino de un zarpazo y aún así quedan brasas calientes listas para arder apenas se les de oxígeno.
1. Chapter 0

**_Hola!_** _... **Aquì con un nuevo fic n.n,espero que lo disfruten,quiero aclarar que lo que están por leer es un mini capitulo de la historia,como por así decir la introducción secundaria de mi fic,bueno,sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten ^^**_

* * *

EL COMIENZO DE TODO

Acaba de enviar una tesis que le había encargado su profesor de la universidad como tarea,de un momento a otro su celular sonó,tenía un mensaje nuevo de un número podía creer lo que vieron sus ojos en esa foto comprometedora,él era,sin duda alguna,él con una mujer que desconocía...¿por qué?,fue lo primero que pensó. Su orgullo de mujer estaba lastimado al igual que sus sentimientos por él,y pensar que era diferente,había mandado al diablo a sus padres,amigos y demás que le aconsejaron de no estar con él,¿para esto?,hasta había escapado de su casa para vivir en un apartamento con él,¿así se lo pagaba?,a pesar de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma sin reservas.

Con sus manos secó sus lágrimas y empezó a empacar sus cosas,se iría del apartamento,no merecía seguir al lado de un hombre que no valga la pena,sería una perdida de tiempo aclarar lo que era obvio,¿o no?

Una vez ya lista sus cosas,se fue en dirección al garaje para meter su equipaje a la parte trasera de su auto, escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacía ella,sabía que era él.

\- Bulma,¿qué haces?-no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que hacía la chica,¿por qué colocaba su equipaje en el auto?,la vio fruncir sus delgadas cejas,sus ojos estaban llorosos,dedujo que había llorado antes,¿por qué?,recibió una cachetada de improvisto,pudo sentir toda la fuerza de ella en ese acto,¿estaba ebria o qué?-¡¿qué te pasa?!

\- terminamos.

\- ¿por qué?

\- tú sabrás-espeto con ironía y se metió a su auto,Vegeta se acercó a la ventana piloto para detenerla.

\- deja de hacer una estupidez y solucionemos esto de manera civilizada.

\- lo siento,no hablo con basuras-sin mas que seguir arrancó su auto y se fue del lugar,dejándolo con la duda,duda que duraría años.

* * *

 ** _En este cap he querido poner como centro de importancia el porque de su rompimiento,ya que este cap se situa antes del viaje a Las Vegas,espero que le halla gustado._**

 ** _Voy aclarando que terminaré de escribir esta historia como las otras con o sin audiencia,ya que me importa que los que sigan la historia se queden satisfecho desde su comienzo y final,sin mas que decir nos leemos n.n_**


	2. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1:

La luz brillante del sol alumbró el cuarto que fue testigo de la noche apasionada que vivieron ambos jóvenes,luz que chocó con él ,un dormido hombre atractivo,de inmediato abrió sus ojos negros,era hora de irse,se levantó con cautela para no despertar a la mujer que dormía plácidamente en la cama ,se cambió lo mas rápido posible,sin ni siquiera dejar un papel escrito para la chica,bueno,así era Vegeta Ouji,el acaudalado y atractivo dueño(a muy corta edad)de Industrias Ouji,salió del motel y se acercó a su Ferrari negro en dirección a su casa,ya que tenia que alistar sus maletas porque en pocas horas se encontraría con sus amigos,tendría que aprovechar sus vacaciones,que mejor que ir a Las Vegas.  
Su celular comenzó a sonar,era el chico de cabello alborotado quien lo llamaba.

\- ¿qué quieres Kakarotto?-contestó mientras conducía con una mano su volante.

\- ¿ya vas a venir Vegeta?,todos te estamos esperando.

\- ¿ya están en mi casa?

\- pues claro,no demores.

Colgó la llamada y aceleró un poco la velocidad,en efecto,al llegar vio a sus amigos fuera de su casa,los saludaron apenas lo vieron,dejó su Ferrari en el garage de su casa para salir en su 4x4 junto a sus amigos,Goku,Krillin y Ten.

* * *

\- ¿en serio no puedo ir?-espetó el pelinegro,haciendo un punchero,mientras acariciaba el lacio cabello de su novia que se encontraba abrazada de él en el amplio sofá

\- ya te lo dije Yamcha,es viaje de chicas.

\- mas te vale que te portes bien.

\- lo mismo digo señor-se acercó a los labios del chico para unirlos con los suyos,los besos se hicieron mas apasionados,llegando al punto en él chico se quedó encima sobre la peliazul para continuar con los besos y agregarle caricias poco inocentes.

En unos segundos sonó el timbre de su casa,la peliazul se safó del agarre del chico para abrir la puerta,eran sus amigas,las saludó,se despidió de su novio y junto con ellas se dirigió al garaje para entrar a su auto que usaba para motivos de viaje,esperó a que sus amigas colocaran sus equipajes,ya que los suyos los había puesto con anticipación,una vez todas en el auto,arrancó para ir a Las Vegas,con sus mejores amigas,Milk,Lazuli y Lunch.

\- dime Bulma,¿qué se siente ser la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula?-dijo la pelinegra.

\- Pues...Se siente bien,Milk-espetó mirando al frente.

\- pero,¿no te da miedo?,digo,eres muy joven para asumir ese cargo.

\- es cierto pero me considero muy madura a mi edad.

\- ¿saben quien más es joven y es dueño de una empresa también?-espetó con coquetería la rubia de ojos verdes.

\- hay no comiencen- suspiro agobiada,a pesar de no verlo durante cinco años,él seguía en su vida,no solo en el habito social por tener amigos en común,también en el empresarial,la mayor parte del tiempo podía escuchar el nombre de la empresa de su ex',hasta sus socios habían propuesto un tratado para hacer una potencia mundial,su respuesta era un rotundo no.

\- ¡Vegeta Ounji!-dijieron en coro la pelinegra y la ojiverde,mientras la otra rubia regalaba una sonrisa en forma de burla.

\- esta bien guapo,aveces viene a la casa a visitar a mi Goku-dijo una alegre Milk.

\- dicen que no esta interesado en una relación formal y que es uno de los mas sexys empresarios a nivel mundial,puesto uno,¿cómo la ven?-espetó Lunch.

\- también escuche rumores que podría unir su empresa con la de Bulma,¿es cierto eso Bulma?-intervino Lazuli.

\- si,pero he negado esa propuesta-contestó tranquilamente la peliazul.

\- ¿por qué no?-preguntó Milk.

\- no es necesario,mi empresa va muy bien.

\- no sé ustedes pero siento que es por algo más-dijo coquetamente Lunch.

\- si,opino lo mismo-dijo Milk mientras que Lazuli movió su cabeza de arriba a bajo en señal de aprobación-¿te sigue gustando?-miró a Bulma,esperando una respuesta.

\- por supuesto que no,él único que me gusta es Yamcha-dijo segura.

\- si claro-espetó una irónica Lunch

\- vamos Bulma,donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan,¿no sientes nadita por él?-dijo Milk.

\- nada y ya no hablemos de él,¿quieren?

La amigas asintieron y empezaron a dialogar temas nada importantes pero que les hacia sacar mas de una sonrisa,bueno,importante para ellas,tendían que ponerse al día,ya que por motivos de trabajo ama estuvieron distanciadas y que mejor que pasar una vacaciones fantásticas en Las Vegas.

* * *

Conducía determinadamente la camioneta,mientras que escuchaba desiteresadamente a sus amigos que gustosamente,acompañandos de una que otras carcajadas,intercambiaban una que otras opiniones por medio de una conversación amistosa,no era nada fuera de lo común por parte de sus amigos que este hombre no intervenga en ninguna platica,ni siquiera cuando hablaban de deportes,ya que eso era lo que los unió cuando eran apenas unos infantes,así era el carácter de su amigo,solitario como siempre.

\- Oigan,¿qué saben de Bulma?,ya no la veo y lo último que supe de ella fue que salia con Yamcha-preguntó un amigable Krillin,Vegeta no pudo evitar poner mucha atención,a pesar del tiempo no la ha podido olvidar, cada vez que la mencionaba recordaba ese momento en que todo acabo,esa duda lo seguía carcomiendo y al parecer moriría con ella.

\- ya llevan como cuatro años de novios,ella esta bien,aveces pasa a visitarnos a la casa-espetó Goku,muy alegre.

\- me alegro por ella,ojala que le siga llendo bien-intervino Ten.

\- de eso ni lo dudes,Milk me dijo que hasta ya han pensado en casarse dentro de un año-el comentario de Goku le hiso hervir la sangre,el mismo no entendía porque se sentía así,había pasado mucho tiempo desde que rompieron,ya la había superado...¿o no?

\- hablando de Bulma...Vegeta-el llamado volteo para mirarlo fijamente,esperando que no le dijiera ninguna "estúpidez" de ella,ya que antes les había dejado bien en claro a sus amigos que no le preguntaran mas de ella,de lo contrario la pagarían-escuche que Corporación Cápsula y Empresa Ouji firmaría un contrato de..¿cómo se dice esa palabra?...¡a sí!...un contrato de afiliación,¿es eso cierto?- preguntó Gokú.

\- es verdad,yo también escuche eso-intervino Ten y Krillin afirmó con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo con su cabeza pelada.

-Me propusieron eso pero lo negue,no necesito que sea mi socia-espetó fríamente.

* * *

Ya se encontraban en el hotel-casino donde se hospedarían,cada una ingresó a sus respectivos cuartos para desempacar sus cosas.  
Aprovecharía lo mejor que pueda estas vacaciones,había acordado de ir con sus amigas al casino en la noche,ya que no solo era un simple casino,le habían informado que también era un club donde la diversión no tenía límites,podría ligar a un chico esta noche pero no era soltera,tenia que respetar a su pareja,además,Yamcha le daba buenos motivos para no desconfiar,se colocó sus audífonos para escuchar música y empezó a desempacar sus cosas,al finalizar,junto a sus amigas se fueron a almorzar a unos de loa restaurantes mas cercanos del lugar,luego se fueron a una peluquería para darse unos retoques por la fiesta de esta noche.

* * *

-¿estás es tu casa,Vegeta?...¡es fantástica!-espeto Goku,muy entusiasmado.

Los amigos se bajaron del auto,cogieron sus equipajes y se adentraron a la casa,al igual que por fuera,la casa,casona para ser exactos, era hermosa por dentro,estaba muy equipada y limpia.

\- mi cuarto es la segunda puerta a la derecha del segundo piso,los demás están desocupados,pueden ir desempacando-al finalizar de dar esa información a sus amigos,se dirigió a la cocina para sacar una cerveza,no era necesario que trajera equipaje ya que esta casa era como su segundo hogar,siempre tendría lo que le hace falta.  
Cuando los chicos terminaron de desempacar las cosas,pidieron una pizza a deliveri,mientras que alistaban su consola de juegos.

-¿qué planes para la noche?-preguntó Krillin,mientras que comía un trozo de pizza.

\- ¿qué tal si salimos a un club nocturno?-espetó Goku-Vegeta,tu debes saber un lugar bueno,ya que vienes seguido por aquí.

\- vamos a ir al hotel-casino.

-¿hotel-casino?-espeto el muchacho de cabello alborotado.

\- es un buen lugar-le contestó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla en donde se emitía el videojuego.

* * *

Al finalizar su ducha relajante,salió del baño dispuesta a cambiarse para la fiesta,en eso sonó su celular,era una llamada de su novio.

-hola,Yamcha-dijo contenta

\- hola,amor,¿cómo vas?

\- bien,¿y tú?

\- también,¿qué haces?

\- me estoy cambiando,¿hablamos luego,si?

\- esta bien linda,nos vemos-se despidió de él dulcemente y cortó la llamada.

Se quitó sin nada de pudor la toalla que cubría su piel blanquecina,camino desnuda en dirección a su ropero para abrirlo y poder sacar el vestido color negro que resaltaba su esbelta figura,unos tacos del mismo color y uno que otros accesorios que hacían buen juego con su atuendo,se puso un maquillaje ligero,se veía hermosa,después de unos retoques,salio del cuarto y se fue al primer piso,donde se encontraba el casino-club,primero las mujeres comenzaron a experimentar uno que otro juego,luego se dirigieron al club donde se encontraba la verdadera fiesta.

Las mujeres permanecieron juntas durante casi toda la noche,en donde uno que otro trago no podía faltar,procuraron no separarse mucho,debido a que el lugar solo era alumbrado por luces de música,la bebida,la gente,todo era perfecto,no había nada que no estuviera como ella quería,incluso los pretendientes aparecieron,pero ella como buena mujer fiel,tubo que rechazarlos,aun que no se aguanto de regalarles una mirada pícara,propia de ella,bailar la había dejado exhausta,se dirigió a un pequeño bar para pedir un trago.

Se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles cerca a la taberna,sintió a alguien sentar ce a su costado pero no le tomo importancia,cuando vio al barman acercarle,abrió sus labios dispuesta a pedir su orden.

\- debe una...

\- un ron con coca-cola-esa voz la reconoció al instante,era él sin duda alguna,era él.

\- ¿qué desea usted,señorita?-le preguntó el barman,haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

\- eh,una piña colada por favor-su voz no pasó desapercibida para el hombre de mirada penetrante,a pesar de no verse por 5 años(sin contar la reuniones o invitaciones de las empresas,ya que siempre trataban de esconderse el uno del otro)podía reconocer esa hermosa voz como ella,volteo para verla,ella igual,se quedaron mirando por unos segundos,seguía igual de hermosa,ahora con un corte de cabello que le llegaba un poco mas a los hombros,todo lo demás igual a su vista,ella lo noto igual que la última vez que lo vio,joven,atractivo y sexy.

\- hola vegeta-le regaló una sonrisa,él la miró confundido,¿y ese trato?

\- hola-la saludo por respeto,las ganas de saber a que se debe ese trato lo carcomía ,¿que ex' te trata de esa manera?,algo de seguro tramaba.

\- ¿qué tal?preguntó amistosamente y nuevamente la confusión se intensificaba,en verdad no pensó en que ella le tratara de esa manera si alguna vez se encontraba,pensó en que lo ignoraría o algo parecido,pero no,resultó todo lo contrario.

\- ¿me estás jodiendo?-preguntó con toda confianza,ella ahora era la confundida.

\- ¿de qué hablas?-soltó una risita pequeña.

\- es que me sorprende lo **_educada-_** remarcó-que eres conmigo, luego de la última vez-espetó mordaz,recibió como respuesta una carcajada de la peliazul.

\- hay Vegeta...Han pasado cinco años desde entonces...Ya soy una mujer comprometida y madura,¿qué hay de malo que salude a mi ex'?-sintió una estocada en su pecho,no podía decir nada,ella tenia razón-quiero que llevemos la fiesta en paz,es lo mejor, al final de cuentas ya que aun que no queramos, tendremos que vernos porque tenemos amigos en común,es inevitable...¿amigos?-le extendió su mano en señal de firmar un pacto,él no quería ser su amigo,quería ser lo que fueron antes,quería decirle lo maldita que fue por causarle ese vacío desde que se fue,¿ella sentirá lo mismo?,claro que no,¡estaba comprometida!,ya no había nada que hacer ni arreglar,el pasado es el pasado,debería acostumbrarse a vivir con esa y idea y olvidara como ella a él,ser amigos no podría ser tan malo...¿o si?,cogió sus delicadas y suaves manos,ella volvió a regalarle una sonrisa.

\- aquí estas sus bebidas-espeto el barman para luego irse a atender a otros sujetos,los "amigos"comenzaron a degustar de las bebidas.

\- bueno,iré a ver a mis amigas-se paró del asiento y dio media vuelta, contemplo a sus amigos bailando en parejas,seria una perdida de tiempo acercarles,en estos momentos extrañaba a Yamcha,ya que la música que sonaba era una romántica y unas de sus favoritas, **" _Careless whisper"_** ,sintió a alguien detrás de ella,volteo rápidamente y lo vio,sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

\- ¿bailas?-alzo su mano para que ella la tomara,Bulma lo vio primero y luego sus manos,pensó en Yamcha,¿seria conveniente aceptar eso?...¡que va!,no hay nada de malo bailar con un amigo,cogió su mano y él la llevó a unos a un lado del lugar para empezar a bailar,cogió con su mano izquierda la cintura de la mujer y alzo su otra mano libre junto con la mano izquierda de ella,se miraron de frente,el acercó mas el cuerpo de la mujer para sentirlo,ambos sintieron una electricidad al sentir ambos cuerpos.  
Al finalizar la balada,la música movida dio a flote y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a disfrutar de la noche,como en los viejos tiempos,cuando eran unos adolescentes enamorados,el alcohol no faltó,lo requerían cada vez que sentían el calor carcomerlos para luego seguir disfrutando.

.

.

.

.

Entraron al cuarto de la peliazul,se besaron con pasión y sin importarles el mundo,la acercó mas a él para poder sentirla,masajeo sus bien formados y redondos muslos,ella ante ese tacto le regalo un gemido de placer,la llevó a la cama para colocarla sobre él,ella abrió las piernas para poder sentirse mas cómoda,al instante sintió la entrepierna despierta del hombre,dejaron de besarse al sentir el aire faltar,Vegeta aprovecho para besar el cuello blanquecino de la mujer,ella le respondía con gemidos,con sus manos comenzó a mover los pechos de la mujer que eran cubiertos por la tela del vestido,de un momento a otro le retiro el vestido que estorbaba,dejándola en una sexy lencería color negro,¿más hermosa podría ser?,le sacó los tacones para posteriormente desertice sin ningún pudor a los ojos de ella,quedando en boxer,donde se pudo ver su miembro erecto.  
Se asercó a ella para darle un beso de necesidad,sus lenguas se reconocieron al instante,la necesitaba,lo necesitaba,aun que no lo quieran admitir,se extrañaron,se amaban,los cinco años solo sirvieron para darse cuenta que ese sentimiento llamado amor perduraba en ellos,un sentimiento que no podrían librarse tan fácilmente.

\- te extrañe-soltó la mujer en medio de lo besos devoradores.

\- estamos igual- le dijo sin ninguna vergüenza alguna.

Lo beso con dulzura,Vegeta con suavidad le quito el sostén para lamer y succionar su enormes pechos provocando que estos se pusieran duros por la excitación,con una de sus manos libres bajo hasta llegar a la tela que cubría la entre pierna de su mujer,la deslizo rápido,con uno de sus dedos se adentró al miembro palpitante de la mujer,los líquidos no se hicieron esperar,muchos menos los gemidos de placer que se intensificaron cuando sumo otro dedo dentro,luego de unos movimientos de entrada y salida,quito los dedos y degusto del sabor dulce,se quitó el boxer,ya no aguantaba y ella estaba lista,entro con delicadeza dentro de ella,hasta que su tamaño se almadeo a la de ella,se había dado cuenta que ella había desarrollado mas su atributos,le gusto,ella cuando vio el miembro y lo sintió dentro notó que este había crecido,no le incómodo,al fin de cuentas siempre dolía las primeras entradas,las estocadas se intensificaron mas,haciendo que ambos lo disfrutaran al máximo hasta llegar al clímax.  
Se quedaron abrazados y exhausto,no les importaba lo que pudieran pasar mas adelante,estaban ebrios y enamorados,pero sobre todo juntos,como siempre quisieron desde lo mas profundo de sus sentimientos,poco a poco el sueño los venció.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado :3,si desean saber cuando actualizo,visiten mi pàgina de facebook ;) GloferaFanfics/

nos leemos n.n


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2:

Abrió los ojos por inercia,el dolor de cabeza se hiso presente en ella,se sentó sobre su cama y apollo su espalda en el umbral de la amplia recordaba con exactitud la noche anterior,pero estaba segura que había tomado mas de la cuenta y además,a pasarse de la raya,porque nadie despierta de su cama desnuda y con la entrepierna adolorida porque había acostado con alguien,con un alguien que desconocía,eso le hiso sentir al suelo la su dignidad y auto control,pero sobre todo la fidelidad que prometió,¿qué debería hacer?,¿contarle a Yamcha lo sucedido? o ¿no decir nada?,era un gran dilema que resolver,tal vez Goku o Milk le aconsejarian de la mejor manera,habría que preguntarles para saber.

Se levantó decidida de la cama en dirección al baño,después de la ducha,se colocó un vestido veraniego color blanco,unas sandalias color piel,llamó a Milk para preguntarle en donde se encontraba,la pelinegra le respondió que se situaba en el comedor del ó su monedero y salió de su caminaba en el pasillo se topo con un botonero que pasaba cerca de ella,este la miró contento y movió sus labios para decirle algo.

\- Felicidades por su casamiento,señorita Briefs-al terminar de felicitarla ese siguió su camino,dejando a Bulma,estoica.

-...-volteo para llamarlo-¡espere!-el joven dio media vuelta y se quedó parado,mirando como la mujer se acercaba a él.

\- ¿si?

\- ¿cómo es eso de que me casé?

\- perdón,no la entiendo.

-bueno,sea como sea,no estoy casada.

\- pero señorita,usted misma dijo que estaba casada y además vino con su esposo.

\- ¿esposo?- cada vez más no entendía nada-¿quién es mi esposo?

\- él señor Ouji,¿qué no lo recuerda?...Bueno,con todo respeto,ayer usted se encontraba en un estado de ebriedad.

\- Es que no recuerdo nada,puedo asegurar que no me he casado con él-por inercia cogió su dedo anular,sintió un material duro,lo visualizo,era un anillo color dorado que llevaba la forma de un dado,el famoso anillo de compromiso de Las Vegas,subió su mirada al joven con incredivilidad.

\- el anillo lo dice todo,que tenga un buen día,con su permiso-con una sonrisa,el joven continuó su camino.

Entonces era cierto...Estaba casada con Vegeta Ouji.

Camino lo mas rápido posible,casi corriendo,esto no podía quedarse así,al menos sabía quien era el hombre,al llegar al comedor,buscó con la mirada a Milk,la encontró almorsando con los demás(incluyendo a Vegeta),se acercó firme,sus amigos le regalaron una sonrisa,a excepción de "su esposo",lo miró firmente,él igual.

\- Tenemos que hablar-demandó firme,te esperó en la entrada principal de los juegos-se dió media vuelta para caminar,Vegeta hiso caso y ante la mirada de todos se levantó para ir al lugar mencionado.

Colocó una moneda en el juego que de la palanca,estaba a punto de bajar la palanca pero en eso sintió su presencia cerca de ella,volteó hacía él,se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro por una cuestión de segundo hasta que ella decidió dar el primer paso.

\- Vegeta,yo...No se lo que paso pero...

\- divorciemonos-la cortó.

\- exacto,justamente eso te quería decir.

\- bien-a pasos firmes decidió retirarse del lugar.

\- ¡espera!-lo detuvo.

\- ¿qué?-pregunto friamente.

\- ¿no recuerdas nada?

\- no...Lo importante es que terminemos con esto antes que la prensa sepa de esto.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de la muhacha decidió retirarse del lugar,en ese instante el sollozo que escuchó lo hiso estaba llorando,¿por qué?,todo estaba casi solucionado,se divorciarian y actuarían como si nada hubiera pasado,ella quería eso,él igual o...¿no quería hacerlo?

\- ¿por qué lloras?-se resondró a si mismo por preguntar semejante estupidez(para él),pero simplemente no podía,así ella sea la peor persona del mundo,jamás dejaría de sentirse preocupado por ella, aun que ella no le corresponda.

\- es que-con sus dedos,borro todo rastro de sus lágrimas- me prometí a mi misma no hacer una estupidez como tú-a duras penas,las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer.

\- ¿de que estupidez hablas?

\- ¡no te hagas,lo sabes perfectamente!

\- ¡no lo se,por eso pregunto!

\- ¡ponerme los cuernos idiota!-ambos estaban descontrolados-¡es el colmo que hasta el día de hoy no lo reconozcas!

\- ¿qué?...¡yo nunca hise eso,Bulma!

-¡deja de mentir,Vegeta!

\- ¡no digo mentiras!...¡si quieres vivir con ese pensamiento sin fundamentos,pues hazlo,pero no me vegas a faltar el respecto porque no te lo permitiré!

\- ¡yo lo vi!...¡sabes que,al diablo con esto,no quiero saber nada mas de ti,hasta aquí llegamos,traté de controlarme por mi salud y mis amistades pero no,hasta aquí mi paciencia,terminemos con lo del divorcio y ya no volveré a ver tu cara y tú tampoco la mía!-dio la media vuelta para irse.

\- ¡bien!- bajo la palanca con mucho enojo y también se dio la media vuelta.

La maquina comenzó a dar a ver las tres imágenes repetidas y según el juego,conciste en que si la maquina te regala tres figuras repetidas,da a entender que has ganado 7.000.000 de dó sonido ganador no se hiso esperar,pelinegro y peliazul quedaron inmóviles,el sonido provenía de la máquina que ambos habían utilizado hace poco.

Habían ganado 7.000.000 de dolarés,¿lo compartirían?

* * *

-¡yo fui la que puso la moneda,por ende me pertenece!

-¡pero si no hubiera bajado la palanca probablemente ella ni siquiera estuviera aquí,así que yo merescó el dinero!

Sus gritos eran escuchados no solo por el público presente en el tribunal,también se podía oír a las afueras,Briefs y Ouji en una disputa por una cantidad de dinero que para ellos era ni la quinta parte que generaban sus empresas pero gracias a su orgullo y rivalidad se encontraban "arreglando" el problema como si fueran unos infantes.

-¡silencio!-demando el juez-aver...Dejenme entender,¿ustedes están aquí por el divorcio y en reclamación del dinero ganado,no?

\- exactamente,su señoria-dijo la peliazul.

\- Bien-miró el papel del compromiso-según los documentos,ustedes se casaron con bienes separados y hace tres días-miró a ambos jóvenes-¿es una broma?...¡no es posible que tomen el matrimonio como un juego de niños!.. Cuando tu decides unirte con alguien es para toda la vida,no solo unos días,si van a hacer eso,entonces piensen antes de cometer esta barbarie...Sinceramente no entiendo a la juventud de hoy en día,creen que todo es fácil,yo estoy casado mas de veinte años y aveces no soporto a mi señora,pero no por eso me voy a divorciar,en el casamiento siempre habrá altos y bajos,lo importante es poder salir adelante ambos,no tirando la toalla a la primera discusión,si que se pasaron...No les daré el divorcio,ni tampoco los siete millones de dólares sin antes vivir por un período de seis meses juntos como marido y mujer y asistiendo a terapias para parejas una vez por semana,si logran cumplir lo mandado,se les dará la mitad del dinero a ambos.

-¡¿qué?!-dijieron al mismo tiempo los "casados"

\- disculpe su señoria-intervino la abogada de Bulma-pero mi clienta se cazó bajo los efectos del alcohol y además ella fue la que puso el dinero en la máquina,por ende el dinero le pertenece.

\- su señoria-hablo el abogado de Vegeta-como dijo la abogada,ambos estaban hebrios y sobre el otro tema,la señorita Briefs puso el dinero,pero eso de nada le hubiera servido si el joven Ouji no hubiera jalado la palanca.

El juez comenzó a plantear cada idea que le habrían brindado,luego de unos segundos,dió su veredicto,miró a ambos jóvenes para plantear lo siguiente:

\- ¿compartirian el dinero?

-¡no!-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

\- entonces no me queda mas que seguir con mi anterior veredicto.

-¡pero señor juez,fue mi plata la estuvo en esa máquina!

\- señorita Briefs,si usted hubiera jalado la palanca,se ganaba el dinero,pero al no hacer tan fácil movimiento,el señor Ouji complemento su falta...En conclusión,el dinero es de ambos pero como no lo quieren compartir tendrán que ganarselo...¿tienes un lugar para vivir?

\- yo no-respondió Bulma cortante.

-¿señor Ouji?-preguntó el juez.

\- sí...La casa en donde vivíamos antes.

\- En ese caso,los veo en seis meses.

* * *

Ahora,¿cómo se lo explicaría a Yamcha?,estaba estresada,no podía creer en el lío en que estaba metida,entro a su casa con miedo y se sentó exsausta en el amplio sillón,no quería ver a Yamcha,no antes si tener claro lo que le iba a decir.

\- Bulma-maldijo por lo bajo,miró al chico que se le acercaba con una mirada seria,mientras que este se acercaba mas a ella para finalmente sentarse a su costado.

-¿por qué?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta,Bulma lo miró con curiosisdad.

-¿eh?

\- ¡no te hagas la tonta!-se pudo ver a simple vista su ojos brillosos.

\- Yamcha yo...

-¿por qué te casaste con Vegeta?,¿por qué no me dijiste que ya no querías estar conmigo?

\- ¿cómo lo supiste?

\- ¡está en todos los periódicos!...Eso no importa ahora,respondeme Bulma,¿por qué?

\- es una mentira,bueno...Lo que pasó fue que nos casamos estando ebrios,no lo quiero,simplemente actuamos sin razón-cogió la mano del joven-creeme Yamcha.

\- un hebrio dice la verdad,Bulma,ustedes en el fondo querían hacerlo.

\- esas son ridículeces,yo te quiero a ti.

\- ¡pero nunca me has amado,ni lo harás!-soltó su mano del agarre de ella-¡se que estuviste conmigo por querer olvidarlo,si no lo dije fue porque tuve la esperanza de que lo superaras,pero no!- se paró.

-¡estás diciendo estupideces,yo no amo a Vegeta,él no es nada para mi!

-¡DEJA DE METIRTE!...Puedo soportar que lo ames,pero lo que no voy a soportar es que te hagas daño a ti misma por no aceptar lo que es obvio-la abrazó-solo quiero que seas feliz-la peliazul le correspondió,él tenia razón.

No era necesario decir que habían terminado,ya mas calmados,Bulma se asincero con Yamcha,contandole todo lo ocurrido en el viaje,él le brindó su apoyo y le prometió que la llevaría al nuevo lugar en donde Bulma y Vegeta vivirían.

* * *

Sintió todo los recuerdos ,que creyó haver olvidado,renacer de nuevo,desde lo mas lindos hasta los mas desagradables,estaba a solo unos pasos de tocar el timbre y entrar a una nueva vida que creyó que jamás pasaría,ni en sus mas locos sueños,la realidad era otra,y ella creía que solo era una pesadilla que ya quería despertar.

Su ex-novio,ahora amigo,se le acercó con la maleta de ella.

\- ¿lista?-la chica le respondió con un "no" de respuesta,el chico le brindó una sonrisa,se acercó al timbre y lo tocó.

\- Yamcha,no...-se quedó callada al verlo nuevamente,con su típico semblante de seriedad.

-Buenos días,Vegeta-saludó el pelinegro,con toda confianza entró a la casa,Vegeta lo miró expectante y luego a Bulma,esta no dijo nada y entro a la casa.

-¿dondé está el baño?- le preguntó la mujer a Vegeta.

\- al fondo,puerta derecha-respondió fugaz.

\- Yamcha,esperame un rato-sin mas que decir,se fue al servicio higiénico.

Vegeta se fue a la cosina,Yamcha lo siguió.

-¿qué quieres,insecto?-preguntó Vegeta,mientras que reposaba en la pared,Yamcha apollo su codo en la mesa de la cosina,sin dejar mirarlo.

\- solo quiero que cuides a Bulma.

\- ella se puede cuidar por si misma,no se si te lo habrá contado,pero estamos aquí por dinero.

\- lo sé,pero también se que aun la amas y que esto solo fue una patada de suerte para que lo suyo vuelba a nacer.

\- no creas lo que dicen las novelas,entre ella y yo no habrá nada,esto es lo una mala jugada del detino,es más,no se para que sigo escuchandote- intentó retirarse,pero sintió al pelinegro acercarsele.

\- sabes perfectamente que lo que dices es mentira,solo quiero lo mejor para ella,por mas que no me caigas,si estar a tu lado es lo que ella quiere,yo también lo quiero así.

\- te estas confundiendo,estamos aquí por dinero,no porque me quise cazar con ella y vivir nuevamente juntos

-sabes que no estoy equivocado,ojala que estos seis meses les sirva a los dos para darse cuenta del error que fue alejarse.

\- deja de decir hue...

-¿Yamcha?-entró Bulma-aquí estas.

\- es hora que me valla,preciosa.

\- dejame acompañarte.

Una vez en la salida,se despidió en del pelinegro con un beso en la mejilla.

Entró a pasos lentos a su nuevo hogar,cerró la puerta despacio,lo vi al frente de ella

\- no demores en desempacar,en una hora es nuestra cita con la psicola,tu habitación es la que esta en la parte izquierda del segundo piso-sin mas que decir,se retiró.

Bulma cogió su maleta y se dirigió al cuarto indicado,prefirió alistar luego sus cosas,ya que no quería ir toda sudorosa con la psicola,se hecho en cama amplia,este cuarto le traía recuerdos,supuestamente aquí sería el cuarto del bebe,una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios al recordar las conversaciones amenas que tenía con Vegeta sobre la llegada del siguiente integrante,es que ya lo tenían todo listo,esta casa era para formalizar una familia,era un sueño y una meta que tenían ambos,pero aveces las cosas no suceden como todos queremos,aveces los sueños se quedan en lo que son,un producto de nuestra imaginación.

Vio la hora en su celular táctil,quedaban cuarenta minutos,salió del cuarto,vio al hombre sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados,sabía que la estaba esperando.

Cuando sintió su presencia,abrió los ojos,la miró fugazmente y se paró del sillón,le indicó que era hora de irse,la peliazul lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna,ambos estaban incómodos,entraron al auto del joven,en los asientos de adelante,durante el transcuso del viaje no dirigieron ninguna palabra alguna,él estaba concentrado en el volante y ella chequeaba su red social por su móvil,solo se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando,el ambiente se podía sentir tenso.

-llegamos-estacionó el auto,bajo de él y junto a ella se dirigieron al centro.

Ambos se acercaron a una secretaria de cabellera marrón corta.

\- buenos días,¿en qué podía ayudarle?-dijo amablemente la joven secretaria.

\- tenemos una cita con la psicologa ,Rosa Meltroso.

\- sus apellidos por favor-pidio la mujer,mietras posaba su vista en la pantalla del computador.

\- Briefs y Ounji.

-...Exactamente,Vegeta Ounji y Bulma de Ounji tienen una cita en el piso tres,salón A.

Vegeta no dijo nada y siguió su camino.

-Gracias-dijo amablemente Bulma.

\- señorita Briefs-llamo la secretaria,Bulma la miró con interés-disculpe mi atrevimiento pero que suertuda es usted.

\- ¿suertuda?

\- pues claro,esta casada con Vegeta Ounji,¿no senotó que estaba muy nerviosa?,es que la verdad nunca pensé en encontramelo por aquí y también pensé que los periódicos mentían cuando digieron que ustedes estaban casados.

\- pues,yo no te vi nerviosa,tampoco pensé que la noticias volarían tan pronto,bueno,me tengo que ir a la cita,adiós.

-que tenga un buen día.

Camino a pasos apresurados,buscandolo con apuros,si que la charla con la joven le había alejado a mucha distancia del pelinegro,cuando creyó que lo había perdido de vista,lo encontró frente al ascensor del lugar,se acercó a él sin decir ninguna palabra,cuando él la miró apretó el botón para que la puerta del ascensor se abriera.

Vegeta tocó la puerta del salón A,entró aun escuchar un "pase",Bulma también entró.

\- Buenos días,jóvenes,tomen asiento-dijo amablemente la mujer de aparente edad madura,ojos y cabello de color negro,piel blanca como la leche,pero bien concervada,Vegeta y Bulma se sentaron frente a su escritorio-¿cómo están?

\- bien-dijo amablemente la peliazul,Vegeta se quedó callado.

\- pregunte,¿como están?,eso también lo incluye a usted,joven Ouji.

\- estoy bien-respondio fríamente.

La mujer comenzó a mirar unos papeles sobre su escritorio luego hablo lo siguiente.

\- Vegeta Ounji y Bulma de Ounji,¿puedo tutearlos?-los jóvenes asintieron en señal de afirmación-bien,según los informes ustedes son esposos y bueno,el resto los tres que quiero aclarar es que trato de hacer mis terapias lo mas amenas posible,hoy haremos una pequeña presentación,la siguiente sección será la primera terapia,por ahora solo quiero conocerlos y también ver que tanto se conocen,tengo entendido que ambos son dueños de las empresas mas poderosas de este planeta y además que fueron novios hace unos cinco años,este último informe lo que he escuchado como rumores,¿es eso cierto?

\- ...Si-afirmó,Bulma.

\- bien,por lo visto ya se conocían,¿cuanto tiempo duraron?,respondeme Vegeta.

-...cinco años.

-¿es eso cierto,Bulma?- peliazul afirmó con la cabeza-ese tiempo es suficiente para dime una cosa que te gusta y una que te gustaría que cambiara Vegeta.

\- Me gusta...Su sencilles y me gustaría que no dijera mentiras.

\- Muy bien,tu turno Vegeta.

\- no me gusta nada de ella.

\- eso es mentira,si estubieron cinco años es por algo,algo en ella te devio hacer cautibado.

\- me preguntó que es lo que me gusta de ella ahora,no lo que me gustó hace cinco años.

\- Vegeta,por algo estan casados y no me digas que es por los efectos del alcohol,porque esta confirmado que los niños y los ebrios no mienten,algo en ella te tiene que gustar,solo dilo y así no nos demoramos para acabar con esto.

\- ...Me gusta su cuerpo y me gustaría que cambiara su inseguridad.

\- Muy bien,no están tan difícil,para la siguiente reunión quiero que me cuenten como le has ido toda la semana sabiendo que tienen que mejorar lo que cada uno a dicho y mantener lo que a cada uno les es todo,que tengan un buen día.

Vegeta y Bulma se despidieron y salieron del lugar,no hablaron durante el camino,al llegar a casa cada uno se concentró en lo suyo,¿cómo sería su convivencia de ahora en adelante?

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Ya se biene lo mas interesante,les voy adelantando que habrá flash bakcs(no se como se escribe xD) y lemon 7u7_**

 ** _Para los que leen INESPERABLE,ya ser viene la actualización y con personajes nuevos._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan sus reviews,avisenme si les llega mis respuestas porque estoy teniendo inconvenientes con eso._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir,se me cuidan y nos leemos n.n/_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Antes de espesar a leer,quiero que sepan que me ha llegado un mensaje preguntando si este fic esta basado en la película: LOCURA DE AMOR EN LAS VEGAS,es cierto, no obstante quiero recalcar que esa película me inspiró para hacer este fic,eso no quiere decir que el fic sea igual a la película,hablo mas que nada porque tal vez quieran denuciarme pero no se puede hacer porque mi fi no es 100%,lo único que "copie" fue la trama de casados,nada mas._**

 ** _Bueno,no les quito el tiempo,les invitó a ver la película,nunca la terminé de ver porque la daban en la noche y me quedaba dormida xD,pero es buena._**

* * *

Comenzó a besar sus delgados y provocativos labios de la mujer que ya hacía rendida a su dominio,metió su lengua inquieta dentro sus labios rosa natural,ella no dudo en juntar su legua con la de el para así elevar su satisfacción,comenzó a colocar su mano debajo de la playera de la mujer para tocar suavemente uno de sus bien redondos pechos y empezar a sobarlo,mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a deslizar la braga de la mujer que lo volvía loco como la primera vez,cuando terminó de sacarla,la tiró a un rincón de la habitación,le quitó la remera,dejándola completamente desnuda,definitivamente el mejor paisaje que ha visto en su vida,se quitó rápidamente su boxer,dejando su virilidad expuesta,no le importó,solo quería disfrutar del momento,quería disfrutar de ella,para siempre si era posible.

Besó sus labios,su cuello,su senos,su ombligo,abrió sus piernas y sin pudor alguno acercó su cabeza a su intimidad para empezar a lamer cada rincón del miembro de la joven,los jugos no se hicieron esperar,ni tampoco los gemidos de placer de la mujer,cuando la sintió lista,se alejó a unos centímetros,cogió sus piernas y la penetró con suavidad al comienzo,poco a poco las estocadas se hicieron mas rudas hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

Despertó sudoroso y acalorado,no podía creer que acaba de soñar con ella,después de mucho tiempo que lo había dejado,nuevamente esos sueños excitantes y llenos de pasión aparecían,al igual que ella,esa mujer lo volvería loco,mejor dicho,ya estaba loco por ella,la peor parte,ademas de no ser real,era que su boxer se llevaba la peor parte y su vergüenza aparecía,ya no estaba solo,ahora vivían juntos y no permitiría que ella vea su "mancha" y tampoco podía mandar a lavar su ropa íntima,tendría que lavar por su cuenta,que fastidio,bueno,todo sea por ganar el dinero y no dejarla como ganadora.

Salió de su cama dispuesto a darse un baño,se acercó a su ventana para verificar si aún seguían eso reporteros que llevaban una semana tratando de poder establecer una entrevista de "los recién casados",menos mal que estaban de vacaciones y podían hacer delivery para cualquier necesidad que necesitaban,le parecía extraño y algo admirable que los periodistas no se rindieran,nunca se considero tan importante,abrió la tela que cubría su ventana,los malditos seguían,sin mas que mirar se propuso a darse un baño.

Luego de alistarse,vio la hora en su reloj,faltaba una hora para la reunión con la psicóloga Rosa Meltroso,¿ahora que diría?,estuvieron toda la semana sin decirse ninguna palabra,cada uno con lo suyo,no podían decir la verdad,de lo contrario no ganaría,tendrían que engañarla para poder así mejorar el proceso,es más,hasta no necesariamente tendría que aguantar los seis meses,pero no podía hacerlo solo,la necesitaba.

Se dirigió a la cocina,la encontró sirviéndose un vaso con leche,pero no le prestó atención a eso,mas bien se deleitó con la pantie color negro que llevaba y un polo holgado que dejaba ver sus pechos pegados al polo,se notaba que no llevaba sujetador,las ganas de poseerla no se hicieron esperar,tendría que ser fuerte,muy fuerte.

Abrió con indiferencia la puerta de el refrigerador,haciendo que la mujer se diera cuenta de su presencia,sacó una botella de jugo y se sirvió un poco en el vaso,sin mirarla ella tampoco,cuando la mujer terminó de lavar el vaso y dispuesta a retirase,él le habló.

-Bulma-la llamó serio,la llamada se dio la vuelta,esperando a que continuara.

\- hoy es la cita con la psicóloga y...

-¡¿hoy es la cita?!-lo cortó sorprendida.

\- si y tenemos que decirle algo para que crea que nos va de maravilla,tu me entiendes.

\- Está bien,¿a qué hora es la cita?

\- en menos de una hora.

\- iré a cambiarme-se dio media para proseguir con lo establecido.

\- espera-se detuvo y lo miró.

\- ponte algo mas decente para la próxima-espetó asquiento,odiándose a si mismo pero si quería controlar su libido tendría que exigirle eso.

\- nadie me dice que ponerme y si no te gusta te aguantas-respondió a la defensiva y sin esperar su respuesta continuo su camino hasta que escuchó los gritos del hombre.

-¡pues no era la única que vive aquí,así que deja de vestirte como una ramera en mi presencia!

\- ¡ramera tu abuela!-se fue a su cuarto toda molesta,Vegeta dio una sonrisa para si mismo.

Se acercó al sofá para sentarse y esperarla.

\- oye-la miró.

\- para que nos crea no solo tendremos que hablar.

\- ¿a que te refieres?-pudo contemplar sus mejillas rojas y desviar su mirada a otro lado,¿ tan hermosa podría ser esa mujer?

\- nosotros...eh...¿cómo me explico?-estaba nerviosa,había repasado lo que tenía que decir mas de una vez pero tenerlo frente a ella,era otra cosa.

\- habla de una vez que se nos hace tarde.

\- tu y yo tenemos que comportarnos como una verdadera pareja.

\- ¿te refieres a darnos la mano y todas esa ridiculeces?

\- si...Así se hará mas creíble para la psicóloga y la prensa.

\- demonios-habló para si mismo-como sea-se paró y se dirigió a la puerta-ya vayámonos.

La mujer tímidamente se acercó a él,Vegeta le acercó su mano y ella pozo la suya,una electricidad los recorrió a ambos,sin decir nada,el joven abrió la puerta,dejándose ver por la prensa que no dudo en tocarles fotos y acercarse a ellos como imanes.

 ** _" ¡señor Ouji,¿qué se siente estar casado con Bulma Briefs?!"_**

 ** _"¡señorita Briefs,¿qué tan buen esposo es el joven Ouji?"_** ,fueron algunas de las preguntas que los jóvenes no respondieron y sin prestarle atención se subieron al auto en dirección al centro.

La psicóloga los saludó amigablemente y los invitó a sentarse.

-¿cómo les ha ido?-preguntó la mujer.

\- bien-respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa.

\- bien-habló el pelinegro.

\- okey...-miró al pelinegro-Vegeta,¿cómo han sido tus pasatiempos con Bulma esta semana?

\- formidables-respondió directo.

\- ¿cómo cuales?-preguntó curiosa la psicóloga.

-como-se maldijo por no haber pensado en algo-mas que nada me gusta estar a su lado,no importa lo que hagamos,si es con ella esta todo bien-no podía creer las estupideces que salían de su boca-cierto,¿Bulma?-cogió la mano de la mujer,ella ocultó su asombro y sonrió sinicamente.

\- exacto,si él esta a mi lado todo es espléndido-respondió alegremente la mujer.

\- ¿de verdad?- exclamó sorprendida- y los bebés son traídos por la cigüeña-expresó sarcástica-si quieren que reporte a la corte que su matrimonio es de las mil maravillas,realmente tendrán que hacerlo tal y como lo dicen...Voy a preguntar por segunda vez y quiero que sean sinceros-Vegeta-miró al joven-¿cómo han sido tus pasatiempos con Bulma?

\- no hemos tendió ninguno-respondió cortante.

-¿perdón?estaba incrédula-no me digan que se ha estado evadiendo toda la semana-los jóvenes le respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza como un si-no lo puedo creer...En fin,es más creíble de lo que me acaban de decir hace poco..Supongo que tampoco pusieron a prueba lo que les gusta y voy a dar otra semana para que ahora hagan bien el trabajo,es más,esto no debería ser un trabajo para ambos,si se gustan deben de demostrarlo y no hacerse los difíciles.

\- ¡eso es men...

\- estoy hablando Vegeta-lo cortó-son tan inmaduros para no declarar lo que sienten-ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron,la psicóloga sonrió a sus adentro-le estoy reglando una sección mas,ya que está se hecho a los pasatiempos,no creo que sea algo difícil,pueden salir al cine,una fiesta,hay muchas opciones-se paró-eso fue todo jóvenes,que tengan un buen día.

Salieron avergonzado del lugar,no les quedaba mas que otra que hacer las cosas bien.

Entraron al departamento y cada uno fue a lo suyo.

El joven se fue a la cocina para prepararse algo que comer,luego de unos minutos aparece Bulma,la miró de reojo y prosiguió cocinando.

-¿qué vas a hacer?

\- tallarines verdes-respondió sin dejar de preparar.

\- eso es rico,¿quieres que te pase algo?

\- pasame la espinaca.

La joven se acercó al refrigerador para sacar la verdura-¿algo mas?

\- leche y queso.

Mientras el joven terminaba de cocinar,Bulma ponía la la comida estuvo lista,ambos cenaron en el comedor,comenzaron a dialogar uno que otro tema,las sonrisas y miradas no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

cinco días habían pasado desde entonces,los "casados" compensaron a organizarse para que cada uno cumpliera con los deberes primordiales de la casa,se saludaban cada vez que despertaban,conversaban la mayor parte,desayunaban,almorzaban y cenaban pocas palabras,estaban actuando como verdaderos esposos y volviendo a sentirse cómodos con la presencia del otro sin darse cuenta.

Caminó a pasos apresurados donde el joven,lo encontró preparando la cena.

\- Vegeta- el llamado le dedicó su atención-hoy es la apertura del nuevo restaurante de la ciudad,nos han invitado para ir,estate listo que a las once comienza.

\- no quiero ir.

\- recuerda lo que la psicóloga dijo-colocó sus manos en su cadera.

\- bien,anda poniendo los platos.

.

.  
Luego del baño,se vistió un traje elegante y la esperó en la sala.

Se quedo perplejo al verla bajado de las escalera con un sensual vestido que se amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo,haciendo resaltar sus atributos,la chica se le adelantó en abrir la puerta,en ese momento que se puso detrás de ella,pudo contemplar su esbelta espalda,su lívido comenzó a aparecer,tendría que controlarse.

El lugar era sin duda fino y agradable,la prensa no se iso esperar,se cogieron de las manos para disimular que todo marchaba bien,lo que no sabían era que su matrimonio iba en buen camino,los jóvenes se encontraron con unas amistades y comenzaron a charlar hasta que el fundador del lugar llamó la atención de los espectador para comenzar con su presentación,la presentación no fue nada fuera de lo común hasta que el señor de edad madura habló lo siguiente:

\- y quiero felicitar al joven Ouji y la señorita Briefs por su casamiento-las luces alumbraron a los alagados,estos solo dieron una sonrisa de gratitud,mientras que el publico aplaudía.

\- ¡beso!- gritó alguien del publico,esa palabra basto para que toda la audiencia gritara esa palabra,los jóvenes se miraron presionados.

\- no es necesario que lo hagas-dijo una sonrojada peliazul.

Lo que no sabía era que él se moriría de ganas de probar sus hermosos labios rojos,lo mejor,era que ahora tenía un motivo que no tenía que ver con los sentimientos para que él lo haga,tenía que hacer creer a todos que su matrimonio falso era real.

Cogió delicadamente la cintura de la mujer para atraer la a era,cerró sus ojos y le plantó un beso casto a la mujer,Bulma no lo vio venir,nunca se le vino a la mente que él lo haría,nuevamente la sorprendía,solo disfrutó del público comenzó a aplaudir.

Luego de la presentación del fundador,los demás reporteros se retiraron y una agradable fiesta comenzó,los casados se quedaron en un rincón del salón en donde algunas personas comenzaron a bailar.

\- Vegeta-cogió la mano del joven-bailemos.

Vegeta no se inmutó,disfrutaría a toda costa esta fiesta,lo mejor de todo,era que estaba con ella,ahora si eso era verdad,ahora lo decía seguramente,bailaron sin mirar a su alrededor,solo era ellos dos,bailando hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieran mas y tendría que irse del lugar.

.

.  
Entraron a la casa un poco movidos por el licor que habían probado en la fiesta,Bulma se quitó los tacos,los dejo en un lado de la casa y se sentó exhausta en el sofá,Vegeta sacó un espumante y dos copas,las colocó en la mesita de noche de la sala,se sentó junto a ella a unos centímetros de distancia y comenzó a servir el espumante en las copas.

\- ¿quieres?-le ofreció la copa.

\- gracias-recibió la copa y degusto del sabor,él la siguió.

\- ¿te acuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?

\- ¿tu no?

\- algo así...¿me haces acordar?

\- ¿eres masoquista o estas ebrio?

\- no lo se-probo otro sorbo.

\- si te acuerdas.

-¿quién sabe?-le dedicó una sonrisa-cuéntame desde tu punto de vista.

\- bien-sonrió también.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Sacó de su armario el vestido turquesa que tanto había esperado era el gran día,estaba segura que el chico que estaba perdidamente enamorada se le declaría y ella a él,¿cómo no estar segura?,su amiga Lazuli le había ido con el chisme que su hermano,Lapiz,estaba enamorado de ella,sus mejillas se ponía coloradas de tan solo pensar en él._

 _Su puerta se abrió de repente,haciendo pasar a una pelinegra apurada._

 _\- viniste temprano,Milk._

 _-Bulma,cámbiate de una vez que llegaremos tarde a la fiesta del colegio._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _El salón donde sería el evento estaba bien decorado y muy espacioso,de poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los alumnos hasta que estuvieron todos,Bulma no prestó atención a las conversaciones con sus amigos por estar esperando al chico de ojos azules,sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun ver al chico entrar junto a su amiga por la puerta,su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente cada vez que él joven se acercaba a ella,el chico la miraba solo a ella,eso la ponía mas nerviosa._

 _\- Bulma,¿quieres bailar?-preguntó seductoramente el joven de ojos cielo,le extendió su mano,Bulma la cogió y ambos se dirigieron en medio del lugar para bailar,cuando sus pies no pudieron seguir,el joven la sacó del lugar para llevarla a la sala de los casilleros,Bulma estaba nerviosa,sabía lo que se venia._

 _\- Bulma-cogió la mano de la chica-desde hace mucho tiempo que me gustas y quisiera saber si...¿quieres ser mi novia?_

 _\- si quiero-respondió tímidamente._

 _Lapiz se acercó a los labios de la adolescente y pozo los suyos con los de ella,pudo notar que era inexperta,eso le exitó,había escuchado que la chica nunca había tenido novio,pero eran simples habladurías pero no,eso le daba a entender que la chica era virgen,eso le exitó aun mas,quería poseerla ahora,metió su lengua a la boca de ella,soltó una risita cuando la chica se soltó del beso,sorprendida,se veía tan pura,él sería el primero._

 _\- se llama beso francés-le dijo seductoramente._

 _\- no se como se hace-habló tímidamente,se sentía una estúpida._

 _\- solo déjate llevar-la volvió besar,una vez enterrada su lengua en la boca de la chica,Bulma le siguió._

 _El pelinegro comenzó a deslizar sus manos hasta los muslos de la chica,comenzó a darle movimientos circulares y sobo su miembro con el de asustó a Bulma y como pudo trató de detenerlo pero era inútil._

 _\- Lapiz...Basta-él chico le iso caso._

 _\- hagamoslo._

 _-¿hacer qué?- si que era inocente._

 _\- el amor-la beso-seré amable,lo prometo-beso su cuello._

 _\- recién somos novios,tiempo al tiempo,¿okey?_

 _\- si me quieres tienes que hacerlo-respondió meloso._

 _\- y si tú me quieres,tendrás que esperarme-demandó._

 _El chico se alejo de ella y asintió con la cabeza,regresaron al daño y comenzaron a disfrutar de la fiesta hasta que el chico le dijo a Bulma que iría al baño,la chica se comenzó a desesperar cuando los minutos pasaban y el joven no venía,salió del salón en dirección al baño,escuchó unos gemidos del baño de hombres,entro al servicio higiénico._

 _-¡Lapiz!-escuchó el nombre de su novio en forma de gemido,proveniente de una puerta,sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta con determinación y lo que vio no lo creyó,su novio le puso lo cuernos,el chico la miró asustado mientras quitaba sobre el a la chica,se acercó a Bulma y esta le propinó una cachetada que le dejo marcada la mejilla._

 _\- ¡terminamos!-se fue corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás,ignorando los gritos del chico que la llamaba,salió del colegio sin despedirse de sus amigos,solo quería llegar a su casa y llorar hasta quedarse dormida,por ir corriendo no se dio cuenta que un joven caminaba frente a ella,el choque fue inevitable,menos mal que el chico puso presión y ambos no cayeron,Bulma se salió del brazo del chico y sin mirarlo prosiguió su camino pero fue detenida por el brazo del chico._

 _-¡suéltame,idiota!-gritó con las lágrimas que salían sin su permiso._

 _\- ¡no puedes andar sola por la calle!_

 _-¡¿y a ti que te importa?!_

 _\- ¡si no lo sabes,estoy cumpliendo el castigo que el tutor me dejo por tu culpa!_

 _\- ¡no es mi culpa que te hallas copiado de mi examen!...Además,¿qué tiene que ver tu castigo con que no me dejes ir?-Vegeta la soltó._

 _\- uno de los castigos es que te haga sentir bien y si no lo sabes,hay cámaras que nos están viendo ahorita y no creo que al profesor le guste ver que te fuiste llorando y yo no hice nada._

 _\- ¿hay cámaras fueras del colegio?_

 _\- es colmo que no lo sepas-recibió un estornudo por parte de ella,se sacó su casaca y la obligó a que se la pusiera para luego llevarla a su casa._

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

\- ese día me espesaste a gustar-declaró Bulma.

\- ¿sabes algo?

\- ¿qué?- lo miró curiosa.

\- no había cámaras-recibió una sonrisa por parte de ella,sonrisa que guardaría en su memoria.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Les spoleo que habrá mas flash backs, donde el centro es de como empezó el romance de estos hermosos inmaduros3 y la Zukulencia 7u7_**

 ** _Si desean saber cuando actualizo(porque no tengo fecha exacta xD),visiten mi página_** ** _GloferaFanfics/?fref=ts_**

 ** _como sigo teniendo problema para mandar los mensajes,se los responderé cada vez que actualicen n.n_**

super Princess Sayajin:Muchas gracias hermosa n.n,espero que también que actualices pronto tus fics!

Kiri Brief:Gracias churra,también espero que actualices "El trato",me matas con la espera!

anabriefouji:Gracias nena!,no demores en actualizar "Love an music",ya quiero que se vean!

Celestina Carito:Gracias preciosa!

eliani: thank you precious!

VEGETA Y BULMA:muchas gracias n.n!

Guest: oww 3,me encantaron tus palabras linda,trataré de actualizar lo mas antes posible.

MC86: Muchas gracias!

andreaahp:Gracias chula!

lizbethramirezcastillo:Gracias linda n.n,espero que te siga gustando.

mary:me alegra mucho que te halla gustado linda n.n!

Vebu ouji brief:Muchas gracias,ya actualice ;)

Huo Karma: xD

Anonymous: si n.n,pero no todo exactamente como te podrás dar cuenta.


	5. Chapter 5

No sabía si era por el alcohol el sentirse feliz,o por ser masoquista,pero lo que si sabía era que la quería a su lado,recordando los viejos tiempos y es que sus vidas nunca fueron fáciles,casi siempre la vivían a un mil por hora,lo único que quería era volver a recordar desde sus puntos de vista hasta llegar al fatal final o quedarse dormidos,si era posible quedarse dormido en sus brazos como antes,se sentía un idiota enamorado,¿pero que podía hacer?,no podía regresar al pasado y arreglar lo roto,a pesar de saberlo(y haberse repetido mil veces en la cabeza)simplemente no podía querer volver al pasado para solucionar,lo único que podía era recordar el pasado,al menos ella estaba a su lado,a la fuerza,pero al menos estaba con él.  
\- luego de ese día,ya nada fue lo mismo-rompió el silencia la mujer,era hora de disfrutar el pasado.

FLAS BACK

 _Después de la fiesta del colegio,decidió pasar el fin de semana en la casa de playa de sus padres,solo con Milk y Andrés,su mayordomo,quien lo consideraba como su abuelo,era a quien a parte de su mejor amiga,le confesaba sobre sus asuntos personales y secretos mas íntimos,dejo sus celular,no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con Lapis,ya que este le había dejado como veinte llamadas perdidas,al parecer no estaba conforme con el rompimiento,entonces...Si el chico la "quería" ,¿por qué demonios iso semejante estupidez?,pero eso no era lo que mas le tenía sorprendida,pensaba que no superaría tan rápido lo del pelinegro de ojos azules,que lloraría como una magdalena o peor,pero nada,tampoco diría que esta bien,feliz de la vida,como si nada hubiera pasado,digamos que estaba neutra,de seguro era porque estaba recién experimentado lo se tener novio y además porque solo habían estado unas horas,en fin,lo único que quería era darse un respiro en la casa de playa,contemplar el bello paisaje que esta le ofrecía,que mejor que al lado de su amiga y Andrés._

 _Ya estaba por terminar de desempacar sus cosas,solo faltaba algunas prendas que colocar,tenía tiempo aun,todavía su amiga no había llegado,por inercia visualizó la casaca recién lavada del joven de cabello flama,nunca olvidaría lo caballeroso que fue con ella,sabiendo que él era un busca problemas solitario y solo con ella se mostró diferente,movió su cabeza de un lado a otro,deshaciendo esa idea,¿Vegeta caballeroso?,eso sería el apocalipsis o un sueño imposible,estaba segura que si no fuera por su castigo o mejor dicho por las cámaras,se hubiera echo de la vista gorda y probablemente le hubiera dado fiebre al correr como una novia que la dejan plantada en la oscura noche,que para el colmo no dejaba de llover._

 _Al finalizar de empacar sus cosas,bajo al primer piso a esperar a Milk._

 _No recordaba con exactitud la última vez que había puesto pie en la hermosa casa junto al mar,de seguro fue cuando era una niña,debido a sus labores escolares,sus amigos y conocer otros lugares se habría olvidado de visitar la venusta casa,al verla de nuevo pudo notar que esta no había cambiado,seguía limpia gracias al mantenimiento que esta tenía,luego de desempacar sus cosas,se fue junto con Milk y Andrés a darse un chapuson._  
 _Salieron del mar cuando sintieron sus dedos arrugarse,se echaron sobre sus sillas playeras,en eso,aparecieron dos muchachos de esbelta figura,uno rubio y el otro pelinegro,que venían hacía ellas,las chicas se hicieron las locas y Andrés los observaba con mucha atención._

 _\- hola preciosas-saludó el rubio-mi amigo y yo aremos una party hard en la discoteca que está frente a la pizzería Tomiss,comienza a las once,díganme sus nombres para apuntarlos en la lista-sacó de su bolsillo su celular._

 _Las chicas los miraron un poco apenadas,Bulma miró por un momento a Andrés para ver si este se mostraba en desaprobación,al no ver nada y tampoco recibir respuesta,optó por dar su nombre._

 _\- Bulma-le dedicó una sonrisa un poco tímida._

 _\- Milk-siguió la pelinegra._

 _\- muchas gracias lindas,las veo en la noche-sin mas que decir los chicos se fueron._

 _\- yo las llevaré-atinó a decir Andrés._

 _Las chicas decidieron volver a la casa para poder alistar sus cosas,tendrían que lucir bien esa noche,una vez listas,Andrés las llevó a dicha discoteca y las dejó,pasaría por ellas a las tres._

 _Se sentían un poco tímidas por ser su primera vez que entraban a un sitio nocturno como este y un poco sofocadas por la mucha cantidad de gente que había en el lugar,sin contar que no conocían a nadie,al menos se tenían la una a la otra._

 _Como por arte de magia loa apuestos muchachos aparecieron y las invitaron a bailar,las chicas no se negaron,ya que se sentían atraídas por ellos,hasta ya se habían repartido a los chicos que les me movían el piso,Bulma se fue con el Rubio y Milk con el pelinegro._

 _Ambas disfrutaron al máximo la fiesta,bailaron sin cesar,cuando sus cuerpos les pedía parar se iban a la barra en donde un barman les ofrecía la bebida que pedían._

 _El adolescente rubio tomó la mano de Bulma y la invitó salir un rato a tomar aire,Bulma miró a Milk en señal de pedir permiso,ya que no quería dejar sola a su amiga,esta por su parte le dio la aprobación y se fue con el chico a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta._

 _Al salir del local sintió una satisfacción enorme,el fresco aire que la golpeaba se sentía muy bien,comenzó a caminar sin rumbo junto al joven,miró al chico,este la veía con una sonrisa encantadora,desvío la mirada al sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas._

 _\- ¿cómo te llamas?-comenzó la plática._

 _\- oh,lo siento por no decirlo antes,me llamo Lucas._

 _\- no hay problema,Lucas...¿cuántos años tienes?-preguntó un poco tímida._

 _\- dieciséis,¿tú?_

 _\- también...¿cómo le hiciste para hacer una fiesta si eres menor de edad?_

 _\- mi padre es el dueño del local y como saqué buenas calificaciones me dejo hacer la fiesta._

 _\- ya veo..._

 _\- a que sentarnos aquí-pidió el chico mientras que tomaba asiento frente al mar,Bulma lo siguió._

 _\- ¿vives por aquí?-preguntó la peliazul._

 _\- no,vivo en la capital de Sur,estoy de vacaciones,¿tú?_

 _\- también estoy de vacaciones y vengo de la capital del Norte._

 _\- estamos lejos-respondió con desánimo,la chica asintió- sabes Bulma,desde que te vi me gustaste y quisiera que fuéramos algo mas._

 _-bueno,tú también me gustas pero recién nos conocemos._

 _-pero yo te gusto y tú me gustas,¿qué hay de malo?_

 _Se quedó quieta al ver que el muchacho se acercaba cada vez mas a ella hasta el punto de que sus labios se unieran,fue un beso dulce,Bulma lo disfrutó,en un descuido el joven se colocó encima de ella,aprisionándola,eso la alarmó,como pudo trató de sacarse pero era en vano,el chico tenía mas fuerza sobre ella._

 _\- suéltame o grito-amenazó._

 _\- grita lo que quieras,nadie te escuchará-beso su cuello._

 _\- por favor,detente-se podía notar el hilo de voz que le salía,estaba asustada._

 _\- solo relájate-comenzó a subirle el vestido._

 _\- ¡basta!,¡suelta...-sintió que cogían sus muslos,eso la horrorizó-¡AUXILIO!_

 _El chico solo atinó a reírse y disfrutar del momento,abrió las piernas de la chica para apegar su pelvis con su miembro,Bulma solo gritaba y gritaba cada vez masa fuerte,convenciéndose a si misma que alguien llegaría,Lucas levantó mas el vestido,ahora cogió sus senos que estaban cubiertos por un sujetador blanco,levanto la prenda íntima y comenzó a sobar los pechos lento y pausadamente,las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar,estaba indefensa,nadie la ayudaba,la fe se desvanecía poco a poco,ahora se arrepentía de hacerle caso a un extraño,definitivamente esto no volvería a pasar,sería mas precavida la próxima vez,aun así si tenía las fuerzas para seguir gritando,lo haría,alguien tendría que escucharla,el joven introdujo su dedo en la intimidad de la joven,jamás en su vida pudo tener tanto miedo e impotencia a la vez._

 _\- estas estrecha,¿eres virgen?-hablaba con total normalidad que hasta nada miedo,¿qué clase de sujeto era?_

 _\- ¡AUXILIO! ...¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENME!...¡AUXILIO!_

 _\- ¿sigues gritando?,nadie te escuchará linda-con un brazo suyo sujeto un brazo de la chica y con su otro brazo libre comenzó a quitarse correa-seré suave si cooperas._

 _Las esperanzas eran cero,estaba triste y destruida,no se merecía esto,¿qué daño había hecho?,siempre fue responsable,respetuosa,nunca tubo problemas con nadie,siempre fue una chica de sentimientos nobles,¿por qué a ella?,sabía lo que se venía,cerró sus ojos,no quería ver,si era posible desearía que la tierra la tragara ahora mismo._

 _-¿ya no vas a gritar?...Que bueno-comenzó a deslizar las bragas de la chica._

 _\- ¡AYUDA!-ese sería su último grito de esperanza._

 _Lloró en silencio y esperando el dolor que se presentaría,pero ese dolor nunca llegó._

 _-¡¿qué te pasa idiota?!-abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz del rubio,no se creyó lo que veían sus ojos,¡estaba Vegeta!,no puede ser posible,¿cómo él estaría aquí?,dejo a atrás sus pensamientos para arreglar su ropa,se paró y visualizó la pelea._  
 _-¡te dijo que la dejarás,insecto!-le propinó un puñetazo en el estomago,quitándole el aire por un momento,otro puñetazo en la cara._

 _\- ¡la cara no,idiota!-gritó el rubio,que este ahora se veía mas molesto,intentó propinarle un golpe,pero fue fácilmente esquivado por Vegeta,este por su parte,le tiró un patadon en su entre pierna y se acercó para cogerlo,antes que este cayera._

 _\- jamás toques a una mujer-al finalizar sus palabras,lo dejo caer,retorciéndose del dolor._

 _Vegeta miró a Bulma por unos segundos y se acercó a ella._

 _\- ¿todo bien?- la joven asintió con la cabeza._

 _El rubio se paró como pudo y huyó del lugar._

 _\- necesito un abrazo- confesó entre lágrimas._

 _Abrazó sin premiso al pelinegro,degusto de su embriagante aroma varonil,él a los pocos segundos,le correspondió._  
 _Hubo un silencio largo,donde solo el sonido que provocaban el agua movida era lo único que se escuchaba._

 _\- Vegeta-el llamado prestó atención-gracias por salvarme-se alejó del abrazo y le regaló una sonrisa cálida y sincera._

 _\- como sea,voy a dejarte a tu casa-esas palabras la dejaron estoica,no había cámaras,¿para qué quería seguir ayudándola?_

 _\- ¿qué hora es?- el chico sacó de su bolsillo sus celular para ver la hora en la pantalla táctil._

 _\- once._

 _\- es temprano aun,Andrés me recoge a las doce._

 _-¿quién es Andrés?-preguntó desconfiado y ocultando sus celos._

 _\- el que te viene cada mes- soltó una pequeña risa,el chico la miró confundida-no,mentira,Andrés es mi mayordomo,lo considero como un abuelo para mi._

 _\- bueno._

 _\- charlemos Vegeta._

 _\- no._

 _\- vamos,no seas aguafiestas-comenzó a caminar sin rubo,Vegeta la siguió._

 _Caminaron hasta que ambos jóvenes decidieron parar y sentarse sobre unas rocas._

 _\- ¿qué haces por aquí?-preguntó la peliazul._

 _\- cuando tengo ganas de estar solo siempre paso por aquí-miró el mar._

 _\- ¿estas durmiendo por aquí?_

 _\- si,mi padre vive por acá...¿tú estas de visita?_

 _\- si,mis padres tienen una casa en la playa cerca de acá,así que decidí invitar a Milk y Andrés para pasar todo el fin de semana...Si quieres puedes visitarnos._

 _\- oye,no seas amable conmigo solo porque te salve,tu y yo seguimos siendo enemigos-habló en tono burlón._

 _-¿sigues molesto conmigo?...Eres un descarado,yo soy la que debería estar molesta contigo por copiarte de mi examen-iso un punchero._

 _\- tu eres la descarada que le pasó las respuestas a Lapiz y a mi no_

 _._  
 _\- pues Lapiz me pidió,en cambio tu solo copiaste sin pedir permiso,,en fin,no quiero acordarme de ese bueno para nada-estiró su mano al pelinegro-¿amigos?- el chico la miró atentamente por unos segundos-vamos,no muerdo._

 _\- yo no tengo amigos._

 _\- bueno,pues yo seré tu primera amiga._

 _\- no quiero._

 _\- como quieras-desvió la mirada y cruzó sus brazos._

 _Un fuerte viento los rodeo,la peliazul dio un brinco,sentía su cuerpo frío,no debió ir con un vestido se quitó su casaca y se la ofreció._

 _\- no quiero-respondió molesta._

 _\- si no te abrigas puedes coger un resfriado._

 _\- ese no es tu problema,si no tienes nada mejor que hacer puedes retirarte-se paró de la roca para retirarse del lugar,de él._  
 _Vegeta en un movimiento rápido cogió el brazo blanquecino de la adolescente para cubrirlo con la manga de su casaca,a pesar de los chillidos de la peliazul,logró colocarle la casaca._

 _\- ¿estás molesta por qué dije que no quiero ser tu amigo?- preguntó burlón,subió el cierre de la casaca,Bulma lo miró molesta- no te vallas a quedar con mis casacas,solo tengo tres juegos._

 _\- para que lo sepas,te las devolveré el lunes-respondió atrevida,el chico solo sonrió._

 _Vegeta la quedó mirando a los ojos,con sus manos sujetando los brazos de ella,Bulma se sintió incómoda hasta el punto se sonrojarse,acaso,¿tenía algo en la cara?.Iba a gritarle cuando el pelinegro cogió su cintura para alzarla y plantar un beso en sus labios,fue un beso tierno ,a lo que Bulma a las finales trató de seguir el paso,aun se sentía una inexperta,ese beso es el que mas disfruto de todos._

 _-¡Bulma!-gritó la pelinegra al encontrarla,Vegeta la soltó,Bulma se dio cuenta que venía acompañada de un chico de cabello alborotado,lo conocía._

 _\- Milk yo...-se calló en cuanto la pelinegra la abrazó._

 _\- no debiste irte tan lejos,me tenías preocupada-dejó de abrazarla-Andrés nos espera._

 _\- Hola Bulma- intervino el chico que acompañaba a Milk._

 _\- Hola...Goku,¿verdad?_

 _\- si,Milk me contó que tienes una casa de playa por aquí._

 _\- así es,¿qué te trae por aquí?_

 _\- fui a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de mi tío que es el papá de Vegeta._

 _\- ¿son primos?-preguntó asombrada Bulma-no lo sabía...Si quieren mañana podemos salir a pasear los cuatro._

 _\- no es mala idea,¿qué dices Vegeta?_

 _\- veremos-respondió firme._

 _\- cuando no de aguafiestas-habló una Bulma molesta- los chicos,a excepción de Vegeta,se rieron._

 _\- bueno,encontrémonos mañana a la una en este sitio,claro,si desean ir-invitó la pelinegra-ahora si ya nos tenemos que ir._

 _\- permitamos llevarlos a su casa-habló Bulma._

 _\- no gracias linda,nosotros vivimos a unas cuadras,será mejor que vallan yendo antes que Andrés se moleste-habló Goku-las acompañamos._

 _Los chicos a excepción de Vegeta,dialogaron en el trayecto hasta llegar en donde Andrés,las chicas se despidieron de los chicos y subieron._

 _\- ¿qué tal les fue?-preguntó el hombre maduro sin dejar de mirar al frente._

 _\- se podría decir que bien-respondió la pelinegra._

 _\- eso chicos,no eran los que las invitaron,¿qué pasó con los otros?_

 _\- esos eran unos idiotas,todo lo contrario de Goku y Vegeta._

 _\- Ah,ya veo,Bulmita,¿quién te dio la casaca?_

 _\- Vegeta-respondió con tímides._

 _\- ¿quién es Vegeta?_

 _\- el de cabello en forma de flama-respondió Milk,miró a su amiga._

 _\- ¿qué?-preguntó la peliazul nerviosa._

 _\- te gusta,¿no?-dijo la pelinegra en forma coqueta._

 _\- no-sus mejillas se sonrojaron._

 _-¿así?,entonces,¿por qué paras pensativa y mirando la casaca?_

 _\- es por...¿y a ti que te importa?_

 _\- vamos Bulma,dinos._

 _\- esta bien...Solo me atrae,no me gusta._

 _\- Vegeta,¿no es el que copio de tu examen?_

 _\- eh,si._

 _\- Bulma,el no es buen chico- dijo Milk seria._

 _\- hay vamos Milk,hablas como si nunca has copiado de un examen,eso no es tan grave._

 _\- no solo eso,sabes que es un rebelde sin causa,a tus padres no le gustaría que anduvieras con él._

 _\- ¿quién a dicho que voy a estar con él?,solo digo que me atrae._

 _\- así se comienza._

 _\- bueno,cambiemos de tema-pidió la peliazul._

 _Al día siguiente las chicas se fueron a la playa para ver a los chicos._

 _-¡hola chicas!-saludo amablemente Goku._

 _\- ¡hola!-dijo la pelinegra._

 _\- hola...¿y Vegeta?_

 _\- no quiso venir,ya lo conocen,es un amargado._

 _Los chicos disfrutaron del día y parte de la noche en diversos lugares recreativos que se encontraban en la ciudad._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿por qué no fuiste ese día?-preguntó la peliazul con la copa en su mano.

\- no...No quería verte-miró a sus izquierda,hasta el día de hoy era difícil expresar sus sentimientos.

-¿por qué?-de alguna forma la respuesta del chico le dolió.

\- porque me iba a sentir incómodo...Es que...Bueno,tú sabes,te bese y pues no lo quise hacer pero no me contuve.

\- yo también me hubiera sentido incómoda pero quería aclarar eso y...-se ruborizo.

\- bueno,mejor hay que olvidarlo-propuso.

\- si mejor-bebió un sorbo.

-¿te acuerdas lo que paso después de ese día?

\- como no olvidarlo,no parecías incómodo-recibió una risa del pelinegro.

FLAS BLACK

Estaba agobiada,lo que suponía que fuera unas divertidas vacaciones,terminó siendo una agobiantes vacaciones para la peliazul,no necesariamente por la casi violación que recibió,eso ya lo había superado,lo que no superaba era el beso,el beso de Vegeta.

Tenía muchas preguntas que decirle,mejor dicho,muchas cosas que preguntarle,pero estaba nerviosa y se sentía cobarde,estaba segura que sentía algo por él,¿cómo así?,ni ella lo sabe,surgió de repente,pero solo era atracción física,una atracción peligrosa,porque sabía que sus padres no aceptarían que salga con,ya que la idea de tener algo serio con Vegeta,rondaba en su cabeza...La gran pregunta sería,¿él sentirá lo mismo?

\- Bulmita,Andrés te esta esperando para llevarte-las palabras de su madre la trajeron a la realidad y a la vez le horrorizaron,tendría que verlo,¿que haría?,entregarle las casacas y pasar como si nada hubiera pasado o entregarle las casacas e invitarlo/obligarlo a hablar del tema- ah,y no te olvides de entregarle las casacas al chico.

\- si mamá,adiós.

Entró a la sala A-1 de clases como si fuera una judía que entraba a la cámara de gas,esta era una de las clases en donde no estaban sus amigos y le tocaba con él,no lo encontró,dio un respiro de alivio,se sentó en un asiento vacío,era la penúltima,converso con algunos de sus compañeros hasta que el profesor de ciencia apareció, a los pocos segundos de su llegada,apareció el moreno con su semblante de indiferencia como siempre,Bulma miró su cuaderno,sentía su cuerpo temblar,el chico se sentó a su costado,quería desaparecer.

No se hablaron nada durante las clases,ni siquiera voltearon para verse.

\- antes que acabe la clase-habló el profesor de apariencia madura-quiero informarles que pasado mañana me tendrán que traer un informe sobre las clases de tejidos,el trabajo es en grupo y su compañero es el que se sienta a su costado- la campana sonó-que tengan un buen día.

¿este día podría ponerse mucho peor?

\- Vegeta-el llamado la miró-tus casacas...

\- me las das en la salida- respondió cortante.

\- bueno,sobre el trabajo...

\- en tu casa- aun que quisiera,no podría traerlo en su casa,sus padres no lo permitirían,hasta se irían a quejar con el tutor para que le cambie de compañero y mucho menos si iba a la casa del joven.

\- no se puede.

\- en mi casa.

\- tampoco-sintió la mirada molesta de Vegeta clavarle su pecho-pode...Podemos hacerlo en la biblioteca,después de clases nos reunimos,el colegio cierra a las siete y como soy delegada me darán la oportunidad,¿qué dices?

\- bueno-sin mas que decir,se retiró del salón,todo indiferente.

Ese acto enfadó a la peliazul,haciendo que sus falacias queden simplemente en lo que eran,cogió rápidamente sus cosas y salió molesta del salón.

El día continuo normal,las clases como siempre se ponían mas pesadas,pero con amigos y prestando antención no habría que quejarse,total,si quería convertirse en una mujer de negocios solo le quedaba estudiar para cumplir su sueño,ojalá también necesitara solo estudiar para conquistar a Vegeta.

\- que tonterías pienso-río para si misma.

Fue hacía los casilleros,no se dio cuenta cuando apareció el pelinegro de ojos azules frente a ella.

\- Bulma,tenemos que hablar-habló serio.

\- bueno,dime.

-¿puede ser la cafetería del al frente?

\- no,lo siento pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca ahora,quisiera que fueras breve.

\- ¿qué tienes que hacer en la biblioteca?

\- asuntos personales Lapis,¿puedes hablar de una vez?

\- okey-dió un respiro-quisiera pedirte que me perdones por lo de otra vez.

\- esta bien.

-¿de verdad me perdonas?- su faz reflejaba felicidad.

\- si-le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- oh,gracias-la abrazó-prometo que haré las cosas bien desde ahora.

\- okey...Ahora tengo que irme.

\- esta bien-la soltó-¿hasta que hora te quedas?,para recogerte.

\- no es necesario que lo hagas.

\- por supuesto que es necesario,eres mi novia,me preocupo por ti.

-¿qué?-lo miró incrédula-tu y yo terminamos,no somos nada.

\- pero me perdonaste,compensaremos de nuevo.

\- que te perdone no significa que regrese contigo,si me disculpas me tengo que ir-abrió su casillero para sacar sus materiales y colocarlos en la mochila y sacar las casacas,bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

-¿de quién son esas casacas?-preguntó molesto,Bulma lo miró extrañada.

\- de Vegeta- respondió naturalmente,retirándose del lugar,a los poco segundos fue detenida por el agarre de el en su muñeca.

-¿me cambiaste por él?-sin querer iso presión en la muñeca de la adolescente,ardía en celos.

\- ¡suéltame Lapis,me lástimas!-gritó molesta y fastidiada.

\- ¡dime la verdad!

\- ¡te he dicho que me sueltes,yo no tengo que darte explicaciones!

\- te dijo que la sueltes-hablo seriamente,con teniéndose para no golpear al pelinegro por tocarla.

El pelinegro lo miró con odio.

-¿qué no escuchas maldita sabandija?,sueltala-demandó

-esto no se va a quedar así-soltó a Bulma y se fue del lugar.

Bulma continuo con su camino,estaba muy molesta con el pelinegro para darle las gracias.

-¿qué tienes que ver con ese insecto?-preguntó molesto.

\- que te importa-le entregó las casacas toscamente y siguió su camino

Ya en la biblioteca comenzaron a realizar el trabajo,era un tema muy extenso en el que se requería completa concentración,así que tenían que dejar todos sus sentimientos de lado y concentrase,hacían buen equipo.

-iré a buscar un libro sobre el mesodermo-habló la peliazul,mientras que se paraba para buscar dicho libro.

El pelinegro se paró luego de unos segundos para acercarse a ella,coger su cintura,darle la vuelta y tratar de darle un beso en los labios,pero la linda joven se lo impidió,girando su cara,asiendo que él besara su mejilla,lo miró molesta y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- suéltame,Vegeta- el chico dejo su cintura para coger sus manos y la acorraló con el están de los libros,cayó con un beso los chillidos de la chica,esta por su parte se dejo besar luego de resistirse.

La soltó luego de unos segundos,Bulma aprovecho su descuido para propinarle una cachetada.

-¿qué demonios te pasa?- tocó con su mano la zona roja de su mejilla.

-¡¿a ti que te pasa?!...¡no tienes el derecho de besarme a tu antojo!,¡¿qué piensas que soy?!...¡¿tu agarre?!-cogió su mochila para meter sus materiales y salir de la biblioteca.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó la peliazul.

\- explícate-sabía lo que se venía y no estaba preparado.

\- ¿por qué me besaste si no eramos nada?

\- dio un respiro designado,tendría que decir lo que no dijo ese día-porque me gustabas...Y no sabía como decírtelo-bebió un sorbo de su copa.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer 3_**

 ** _Spoleo que se viene un secuestro y las zikulencia 7u7,no se si en el ca 7,pero en uno de esos se viene xD_**

 ** _Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de mandarme sus hermosos reviews que alegran mi kokoro,por seguir la historia,ponerla en favoritos y seguir mi cuenta 3_**

 ** _Como saben,tengo problemas para responder reviews,así que aqui les respondó:_**

 ** _Vebu Ouji Brief: Gracias por tu comentario churra 3...Detalles 7u7..._** ** _Creo que este cap ellos han conversado mucho xD._**

 ** _andreaahp: Gracias linda 3...Trataré de actualizar pronto n.n_**

 ** _KndVB:_** ** _Vegeta es amor,Vegeta es vida *w*...Y se vienen mas flasch backs!_**

 ** _Celestia Carito: Gracias guapa 3...Actualizaré lo mas antes posible._**

 ** _super Princess sayajin:_** ** _Me alegra saber que te ha encantado linda 3...A mi también me pareció super tierno esa parte x3,gracias,abrazos igualmente 3_**

 ** _lizbethramirezcastillo: Muchas gracias,estoy fascinada de que te halla gustado el cap n.n,ow que tierna,la verdad yo me considero una novata en esto de los fics y que me digas que es una gran historia,me sube el autoestima :),trataré de no demorar en actualizar n.n_**

 ** _Liz castillo: Gracias bella,me encanta que te guste mi historia 3...Y se vienen mas recuerdos ;)_**

 ** _annebrief: Gracias linda 3, aquí la conti :3_**

 ** _Gracias a los que me dejan sus mensajes y dan like a mis páginas de facebook 3_**


	6. Chapter 6

El silencio inundo la sala,quedó estoica ante la confesión de él,el silencio no fue eterno pero tampoco corto,en ese tiempo pudo razonar y aclarar sus dudas que se forjaron ante esa confesión que sin querer le habría alegrado,lastima que él hubiera echado todo a perder.

-después de ese día tuvimos nuestra primera cita,¿era primera vez que pedías una cita o estabas nervioso?-preguntó la mujer,tomó otro sorbo de su copa.

\- ambos-respondió mirando fijamente el poco licor que quedaba en su copa.

FLASH BACK

Amaneció tan molesta que votó su despertador directo al suelo,rompiéndolo por completo,al parecer la platica con Andrés no dio buenos frutos y aun seguía molesta.

 _ **Salida**_

 _Cerró con seguro su casillero para luego retirarse de la institución,sin previo aviso fue jalonada de su antebrazo,eso le asustó y le molestó,¿quién se creía para ser semejante estupidez?_

 _-¡¿qué te pasa,Vegeta?!...¡suéltame,idiota!-sus quejas eran en vano,el joven no paró hasta que quedaron en frente de la moto negra._

 _-sube-ordenó el joven mientras se subía en su medio de transporte._

 _-¡primero explícame a que va todo esto!-demandó._

 _El joven bajo de la moto y se acercó a la joven._

 _-tu y yo...-el nerviosismo se apoderó de él,tomó aire y prosiguió-tú y yo tendremos una cita._

 _\- ¿una cita?-dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro,sonrisa que duro muy poco-¿qué insinúas?-lo miró despectiva_

 _Nunca fue bueno para expresar emociones y sentimientos,por lo tanto dejo actuar nuevamente a sus impulsos,se acercó aun mas a la adolescente que lo miraba con las mejillas coloradas,cogió su cintura,ella no se inmutó,se acercó poco a poco a sus seductores labios rosas y depositó un beso con toda la dulzura que poseía,basto eso para hacer entender a la peliazul que sus intenciones eran puras y sinceras._

FIN FLASH BACK

\- los tres primeros años de nuestra relación,fueron a escondidas de nuestro padres hasta que ellos se enteraron de lo nuestro y tuvimos que escaparnos-habló la mujer,dejo la copa vacía sobre la mesa de noche.

\- nunca me voy a olvidar de ese día,quería mandarte a Boston-dio una pequeña risa-tus padres se molestaron demasiado.

\- no me dirigieron la palabra mas de dos años,para ser exacta-suspiró-lastima que no valió la pena...Al menos me perdonaron-dejo la copa en la mesa.

\- Bulma-dejo la copa en la mesa de noche,la miró directo a sus ojos oceánicos-sobre eso,yo nunca te fui infiel.

-Vegeta,ya paso.

\- es que no- se acercó mas a ella,acarició su mejilla-no puedo entender porque no me crees.

\- olvídalo,¿quieres?

\- quiero...Comenzar de nuevo.

Ella no dijo nada,él tampoco,se miraron demasiado tiempo,como si sus rostros como si fueran unas majestuosas obras de arte expuesta en un museo altamente calificado,se dejaron llevar por sus emociones guardas,olvidaron el rencor y dieron rienda suelta a una pasión descomunal,sumergida en un tierno beso que poco a poco se volvió apasionado,hicieron caso a sus instintos,ingresaron a la primera habitación que encontraron,se desvistieron hasta quedar completamente desnudos,sus cuerpos al instante se reconocieron,no dudaron en explorar cada rincón, la beso nuevamente como si su vida dependiera de ello,la extrañaba,beso su cuello,degusto de su aroma femenino,lamió y succionó su montes como de un manjar se tratase,los gemidos femeninos empezaron a sonar por todo el cuarto,paró al dejarlos rojos y duros, bajó hacía su obligo hasta llegar a su intimidad,abrió mas la piernas,lamió su clítoris por unos segundos,levantó un poco sus piernas para introducir su miembro erecto,entró perfectamente como si fuera la pieza exacta de un rompecabezas,se meneo rápido,ella también hizo movimientos,al llegar a la mitad de la culminación del acto,la volteo para penetrarla por detrás,la mujer se aferró a la almohada,se unieron en un vaivén de emociones indescriptibles,pero extremadamente sensacionales hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Luego de la bajada del calor,la razón apareció en ellos,él por su parte estaba bien,creía que todo se había arreglado y que ahora les vendría un nueva vida juntos,ella por su lado,se sentía estúpida y débil,se prometió a si misma en no volver a caer, lo hizo,no conforme con ello se levantó de la cama, se colocó el vestido,cogió sus demás pertenecías,dispuesta a irse.

-¿a dónde vas?-preguntó.

\- a mi cuarto-respondió seria, eso le llamó la atención al hombre.

\- no es necesario,puedes quedarte.

\- no quiero hacerlo,no quiero que me dirijas la palabra-abrió la puerta y la cerró fuertemente.

Dos meses habían pasado,la cita con la psicóloga les había ayudado de cierto modo,ya no discutían pero tampoco tenía una conversación amena, era como si solo uno viviera en la casa,ya habían comenzado a trabajar, lo cual hacía que se vieran menos tiempos,cosa que ambos querían,ella para no volver a caer en sus brazos y él para no verla y dejarse llevar por el amor que sentía.

Últimamente el dolor de cabeza y los mareos se había vuelto el pan de cada día en su vida,no lo comprendía,estaba comiendo adecuadamente,no sentía mucho estrés en su trabajo,la mayor parte solo dirigía y verificaba,caminaba sin ningún apuro,con un folder manila en donde llevaba apuntes sobres las producciones económicas de su empresa,saludaba a cada amigo o trabajador que pasaba en su delante,paró al sentir nuevamente el mareo,se apoyo en la pared,tocándose la cabeza,cada vez eran mas fuertes y constantes,definitivamente tendría que ir al medico.

-señorita Brief,¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó preocupado un trabajador.

-si,no se preocupe,es solo el estrés-respondió amablemente.

-¿segura?

-si-se reincorporó-ya estoy bien.

\- bueno,son su permiso-la mujer asintió y prosiguió caminando hasta que nuevamente paró y esta vez las fuerzas desaparecieron,sintió su cuerpo perder la compostura-¡señorita Brief!-fue lo único que escuchó para luego cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos,visualizo a su alrededor,no era su cuarto,volteo a su derecha, lo encontró dormido a su costado,con su uniforme de trabajo,no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado,quitó la manta que la cubría su cuerpo,cogió sus tacones para luego irse de ese cuarto,abrió la puerta,en eso sintió sus brazos ser cogidos por las manos de él,eso le incómodo, a mala gana se alejó de él pero el hombre nuevamente la volvió a retener.

-suéltame,Vegeta-demando enojada.

-el doctor dijo que debes guardar reposo-la acercó a la cama.

-pudo reposar en mi cuarto.

-este cuarto es mas cómodo,yo dormiré desde ahora en el tuyo-la hecho en la cama y volvió a cubrirla con la sabana.

-¿a qué va todo esto?,¿cuándo fui al doctor?,¿por qué me desmaye?-se sentó en la cama,él se le acercó,posteriormente se sentó,la miro serio,pero no un serio enojado,era algo opuesto al enojo,lo pudo sentir.

-estas embarazada.

-¡¿qué?!

\- tienes que comer adecuadamente y cada mes tendremos que ir a tus controles,no es necesario que trabajes,les pedí una licencia...

-¿ quién demonios te crees para avalar por mi?...Yo puedo trabajar.

-soy tu esposo,tú estabas inconsciente,ademas es lo mejor que tengas un reposo,hasta que des a luz.

-lárgate-se hecho en la cama y se giró,quería que esto fuera una pesadilla.

\- regresaré para traer tu cena-se paró.

-yo puedo hacerlo.

-es por el momento que no,hasta mañana.

¿ahora que hacía?.no quería a ese bebe,mejor dicho,no quería un bebe de él,ahora tenía algo atada a ese hombre que al parecer no estaba molesto por la noticia,se veía su preocupación por su estado,¿por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas?,¿cuándo sera el día que pueda vivir una vida normal?,al parecer nunca.

La noche llegó,el entró al cuarto,le entrego en una bandeja de plata los nutrientes que había leído de la lista que el doctor le había aconsejado.

-ya puedes retirarte-hablo atrevida.

-Bulma-la miró serio-mañana aclaremos sobre la infidelidad y buscaremos a esa persona que no arruinó-ella no dijo nada,dio media vuelta y se retiró.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer_ ❤**

 ** _¿ se acuerdan cuando dije que habría secuestro?,pues...Decidí dejarlo,ya que no tendría que ver con el argumento general._**

 ** _les spoleo que ya nos acercamos al final de la historia,muchas gracias de ante mano a los que hasta el momento siguen la historia,de todo corazón._**

 ** _Al parecer ya no le caigo tan mal a FanFiction y este me ha dejado responder a los reviews ,de todas formas avísenme si les llegó mi mensaje._**

 ** _Se me cuidan y nos leemos._**


	7. Chapter 7

Despertó con un quejumbroso dolor en la cabeza y en el estómago que poco a poco se convirtió en nauseas. Salió de su cama rápidamente en dirección al baño, abrió la tapa del inodoro, apoyó sus manos a los costados y comenzó a botar todo, al finalizar la acción se lavó sus manos y cepillo sus dientes.

Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió, ella se ofuscó, sabía quién era, salió del baño, sus miradas se cruzaron, provocando una sensación extraña que con palabras era imposible de explicar, desvió la mirada seria, se echó en su cama, él se acercó, colocó la bandeja de plata sobre sus piernas cubiertas por las sabanas.

-ya te puedes ir-demandó cortante sin mirarlo, ni dar las gracias.

-tenemos que hablar-se sentó sobre la cama-ayer te dije que solucionaríamos lo de la foto…Para ello, debemos poner de nuestra parte.

-bien- cubrió de chocolate la fresa-¿cómo comenzamos?

-…El mensaje fue anónimo, ¿no?-la mujer asintió-¿aun tienes la foto?

-por supuesto que no, no soy masoquista.

-bien… ¿cómo era la persona que me besó?

-¡cínico!...Era rubia.

-¿rubia?...Recuerdo que Lazuli era la única rubia con la que charle.

-¿Lazuli estaba?- Vegeta asintió-ella me dijo que no iba a ir.

-¿por qué te mentiría?

-no lo sé…Bueno, eso no importa.

-claro que importa, a lo mejor ella sabe algo.

-me lo hubiera dicho.

-no seas ingenua, si no te dijo que fue a la fiesta, mucho menos te dirá lo que paso.

-no lo creo, Lazuli es mi amiga desde jardín, seguro se le olvidó.

El joven se paró, sacó de su bolsillo su celular, marcó un número.

- _hola Vegeta-saludó tranquila la rubia desde la otra línea._

-¿estás ocupada?

-… _No._

 _-_ dame la dirección de tu casa.

Luego de unos segundos, el hombre colgó su celular.

-alístate, iremos a su casa.

Se alistaron lo más rápido que podían, subieron al auto del pelinegro y fueron en busca de la rubia.

Tocó el timbre, una empleada del hogar abrió la puerta.

-¿Vegeta Ounji?-preguntó la madura mujer.

-si-

-pase por favor-el hombre entro juntó a Bulma, se sentaron en el mueble de la sala.

Se escucharon unos pasos bajar por las escaleras, a los segundos apareció la mujer de cabello liso rubio, con un corte hasta los hombros, se pudo notar su cara expresiva de sorpresa al ver a su amiga, evidentemente no lo suponía.

-Bulma-se acercó a la mujer para saludarla, luego al hombre-Vegeta-lo saludó y se fue a un mueble para sentarse-¿qué los trae por acá?

-Lazuli…

-sabemos que tú fuiste la que me besó-habló mordaz, Bulma lo miró confundida.

-¿por qué piensan esa tontería?

-no te hagas la que no sabe, habla de una vez, ¿actuaste sola o tuviste cómplices?

\- Vegeta-le susurro la mujer-¿qué demonios haces? Lazuli no puede ser.

-silencio mujer-susurró- Habla Lazuli-sus ojos se clavaron en los oceánicos de la rubia, la miraba muy serio, tanto que la mujer sintió la aparición de la piel de gallina., y eso que ella también poseía un carácter fuerte-mira, hay muchas formas de hacerte hablar, no me hagas ser descortés.

Ese hombre si se lo proponía podía dar miedo, ambas mujeres quedaron estoicas, Bulma dio las gracias al estar de su lado.

El miedo y la culpa la carcomían por dentro, no sabía si seguir con la misma posición en la que ha estado durante mucho tiempo.

Impotente, se paró, fingiendo mostrar la rabia plasmada en su mirada, se acercó con la intención de fingir dañarla a la "amiga" de su esposa.

-Vegeta, para-lo detuvo su esposa, mientras que la rubia se había parado de su asiento y retrocedido tres paso, él sonrió en sus adentros, había conseguido asustar a la fémina.

-okey-habló la rubia-contaré todo, pero no me maten.

-habla-demandó el hombre, mientras se sentaba con la mujer, Lazuli los siguió.

-si te bese Vegeta.

-¿por qué?-preguntó el hombre.

-me ofrecieron buen dinero si lo hacía.

-¿te vendiste?-preguntó incrédula y dolida la peliazul, esa noticia le había caído como un balde de agua.

-necesitaba el dinero…Avril Lavigne se presentaba aquí.

-¡me lo hubieras dicho!, yo también iba al concierto.

-eso no importa-interrumpió el pelinegro-¿quién te mandó?

-Lapiz…Él estaba obsesionado de ti,Bulma,pagaría lo que fuera con tal de tenerte de nuevo.

-con razón me estuvo persiguiendo luego de romper con Vegeta-hablo pensativa la peliazul.

-¿por qué no recuerdo nada de ese momento?

-te drogamos,

-¿dónde está Lapiz?

-se suicidó…A pesar de tu ruptura con Vegeta no pudo conseguirte, lo cual lo llevó a una depresión total y posteriormente la muerte-pelinegro y peliazul separaron, la rubia los siguió.

-Bulma, Vegeta, perdóneme, lo siento mucho, de verdad-la mujer se acercó a la rubia-no me gustaría perder su amistad. Por pavor, perdónenme.

\- un amigo no hace esas cosas.

-en verdad lo…-calló al sentir la cachetada que le mandó la peliazul en su mejilla derecha, posteriormente otro manotazo en su mejilla izquierda, provocando su caída contra el suelo, sentía los dedos de la mujer clavados en su mejilla, ahora ella era la que más le daba miedo de los dos.

-estas perdonada, eso no quiere decir que seamos amigas de nuevo-sin más que decir se retiró, seguida de Vegeta.

No hablaron durante el trayecto, él por ratos la miraba de reojo, tratando de descifrar en su rostro lo que sentía, ella observaba detrás de la venta, se sentía traicionada y estúpida, jamás debió de actuar de esa manera con él.

Entraron a la casa, la cogió del antebrazo para detener su paso, se miraron, nuevamente las ganas de sucumbir a las caricias sublimes y esos besos que les hacía perder sus cabales, la besó, correspondió agradecida, ahora tendría que pedir disculpas, cogió su cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo.

La culpa apareció, no se sentía bien, ni lista de continuar con esas caricias apasiónales, sabiendo que por su culpa no pudieron volar durante mucho tiempo. Se alejó del beso, la miro confundido.

\- ¿qué pasa?-preguntó, acarició su pelo.

-lo siento-sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, agachó su cabeza.

-ya pasó-respondió tranquilo, levantó su quijada, sus ojos estaban sollozos, a punto en que de ellos salieran lágrimas.

-con permiso-se alejó de su agarre.

-¿estás bien?

-quiero dormir-la siguió-sola-comprendió y se alejó.

Se puso su pijama, se tapó hasta su cabeza con la cómoda sabana, acercó su cara a la almohada, su llanto fue inevitable, estaba destruida, dañada por la falsa amistad que construyó durante todo este tiempo, pero lo que más le enojaba hasta el punto de odiar, era ella misma, se odiaba por ser tan débil y no haber podido afrontar el problema de una manera madura, solo huyó, sin saber que él era inocente, era una pérdida de tiempo lamentarce,ya no había marcha atrás y lo sabía perfectamente. Ya no quería continuar con esto.

Secó sus lágrimas, tomo aire, sacó su celular y buscó el número de su abogada para llamarla.

- _buenas tardes, señorita Brief, ¿necesita algo?-respondió educadamente la abogada._

-tutéame Yola.

- _disculpe, ¿deseas algo?, se escucha un poco mal._

-no es nada, necesito hablar contigo.

.

.

.

.

Una mañana lo llamaron, informando que habría una reunión en la tribuna, le pareció extraño, aún faltaba para ese día, ¿por qué la habrán adelantado?, se fue a la cocina, la encontró bebiendo un juego de manzana, no entendía lo que ocurria,mejor dicho, no sabía lo que le ocurría a ella, se suponía que luego de haber arreglado el mal entendido, volvería a sus brazos y con el tiempo repararían el daño ocasionado, no debió ilusionarse mucho, solo recibió una disculpa, nada más, estos días solo la han pasado casi sin verse, ahora ella se preparaba su desayuno, almuerzo y cena y todo el día en el cuarto, él por su parte a veces salía a dar unas vueltas por el malecón de una playa cerca, se sentía decaído por la falta de su presencia, no era la misma Bulma,aveces pensaba que ya no había un futuro para su relación, que lo mejor era esperar los meses que faltaban para ir al tribunal, ese día se adelantó para este sábado.

-¿sabes para qué nos han llamado?-le preguntó

-quise adelantar la fecha-limpió el vaso y lo dejó en la regadera.

-¿por qué lo adelantaste?

-ya sabrás-salio de la cocina.

Sábado

Tomen asiento-demando el juez-esta sección se ha adelantado por la señora Ounji-la miró-¿pueden explicarme?

-Buenos días señor juez-habló la abogada-efectivamente, mi clienta ha pedido el adelanto debido a que rechaza la convivencia de los seis meses.

-¿a qué se debió eso?- la miro tratando de comprender.

-en base a la ley que usted mandó-siguió hablando-el joven Ounji se queda con el dinero, mi clienta lo único que pide es el divorcio y la potestad del niño que viene en camino.

-¿está embarazada?-preguntó el juez a la peliazul.

\- si señor juez-respondió serena.

-bueno. ¿Algo que decir señor Ounji o abogado?

-sí, su señoría-hablo firmemente el joven-no hay problemas respecto al dinero y el divorcio, pero respecto a la patria potestad del niño, no me agrada, yo quiero al niño.

-¿algo más?-preguntó el juez.

\- no, su señoría-tomo asiento.

-Psicóloga, ¿cómo ha sido el proceso de ellos ¿-preguntó el juez, la mujer se paró, dispuesta a hablar.

-a simple vista pude ver que los jóvenes eran completamente diferentes en temperamento más que nada, lo que los conlleva a estar la mayor parte del tiempo en discusiones…Sin embargo, apuesto por ellos, mejor dicho, apostaba, porque a pesar de ser dos polo opuesto, se complementan de una manera extraordinaria, si se comprometieran en dejar de lado su antipatía, estoy segura de que esta relación tenia futuro.

-muchas gracias psicóloga…Okey, el veredicto es el siguiente…Debido al arrepentimiento de la señora Ounji, el dinero va a manos del señor Ounji. Por ley se le considera la potestad del niño a la señora Ounji con la autorización de que el padre visite como mínimo tres veces a la semana al niño y de una manutención de diez mil dólares por mes, el menor podrá decidir con quién quedarse a partir de los siete años de edad y también el pedido del divorcio es válido. Sin más que decir, caso cerrado.

Guardó rápidamente sus cosas del portafolio rosa, se despidió amablemente de la abogada, antes de dar un paso, una pelinegra de mirada penetrante y una rubia molesta le cortaron el pase, podía jurara que la querían asesinar.

-¿qué?-pregunto con desdén.

-tenemos que hablar-habló la pelinegra.

-no estoy de ánimos.

-pues yo también y agradece que no soy tu madre porque si no ya te hubiera agarrado de las mechas-gracias a Kami que no era su madre.

-de verdad que no me siento bien, chicas, hablamos otro día, ¿sí?-la rubia resopló.

-bueno, solo porque estas embarazada, que por cierto, aun no te hemos perdonado que no nos lo hayas dicho-habló Lunch.

-de acuerdo-les regaló una sonrisa.

-¿vas a ir a la casa de tus padres?

\- si,Milk-suspiró-me van a matar en cuanto se enteren que estoy embarazada.

-si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa-invitó Lunch.

-no te preocupes, linda, tengo que afrontar las cosas.

Su amigo se le acercó una vez que se despidió de su abogado.

-¿qué vas hacer ahora?-preguntó el hombre de cabello alborotado, sus demás amigos posteriormente vinieron.

-nada, ¿qué haría?-respondió firme y directo.

-lo siento mucho Vegeta-intervino Krillin

-igual yo-hablo Ten.

-no se preocupen, al fin obtuve lo que quería, el dinero es mío y eso es lo único que me importaba.

-si tú lo dices-habló irónico Goku.

-como sea, adiós.

-¿te acompañamos?-preguntó su amigo, el pelinegro.

-no gracias-cogió su portafolio y se marchó.

.

.

.

.

-¡esto es increíble!-expresó colérico, el hombre maduro.

\- de veras que te pasaste, Bulma-habló seria su madre.

-¡pero, lo que más me indigna que te vuelvas a enredar con el tipo que te hizo daño!

-no me hizo daño, papá-hablo seria-yo malinterprete las cosas.

-¡encima lo defiendes!

-muy bien. No voy a seguir soportando esto-se paró del mueble-si tanto les incomoda mi embarazo, pues, me voy, ya estoy lo suficiente mayor para seguir tolerándolos.

-¡pero pareces una niña!... ¡madura de una vez!

Prefirió no seguir escuchándolos, ingreso a su recamara, sacó sus maleta para comenzar a colocar sus pertenecías, una vez listas todas sus cosas, las colocó en su auto, se despidió secamente de sus padres y fue en dirección a la casa de playa, su querida fuente de liberación, al llegar, se fue al cuarto, la nostalgia la invadió, caminó despacio en la recamara. Todo estaba igual, los marcos con las fotos de su familia y amigos la transportaron al pasado, donde la única preocupación era sacar buenas notas y estudiar, cogió el marco en donde se encontraba con Andrés, recuerda el momento en que se tomaron la foto, fue una mañana de agosto en donde el invierno estaba presente, ella caminaba feliz de la vida a lado de su nueva mascota, un cachorrito que había encontrado en las afueras del parque, unas niñas, compañeras del colegio, había pasado cerca de ella, conocían la historia de su mascota, los insultos fueron inmediatos a lo que la pequeña peliazul comenzó a llorar, las niñas se alejaron, el hombre que la estaba buscando se le acerco rápido, la consoló y le invito un helado, ya con mas ánimos ,junto al perrito, se fueron al parque de diversiones, la niña llamó a un fotógrafo y ambos sonrieron para la foto. "No importa lo que los demás dígan,se siempre tu misma", no se imaginaba cuanto lo extrañaba, colocó el marco sobre la mesita de noche que se situaba junto a su cama, lástima que él ya no esté a su lado.

Se hecho en la cómoda cama, sacó su celular, encendió la radio. Comenzó a escuchar "Poco de Paula Rojo" de su emisora favorita, poco apoco sus ojos se cansaron de derramar más lágrimas hasta quedar completamente dormidos.

-otra copa-demando el hombre de semblante serio.

-en un momento, joven-habló amable el barman.

-¿Vegeta Ounji?-volteó hacia la voz que lo llamaba, observó a una mujer de exuberante físico, piel morena, cabello ondulado negro y ojos azules, como los de ella, ¡demonios!,¿tan difícil es olvidarla? La fémina se sentó en la silla al costado de él.

-¿te conozco?-preguntó, mirando desvergonzado el pronunciaste escote de la mujer.

-no, solo soy una simple admiradora de usted.

-aquí está su copa-intervino el barman-¿desea algo, señorita?

-un ron con Coca-Cola, por favor-el barman asintió y se fue.

-¿admiradora?-tomo un sorbo de su copa.

-usted es muy codiciado-el barman se acercó y le entrego el trago-gracias-tomo un sorbo-y ahora que está casado debe tener más cuidado.

-¿cuidado de qué?-ríe incrédulo.

-de que una le pida tener una noche inolvidable.

-no estoy casado.

-oh, valla, eso…Me facilita las cosas.

La canción "Locked Away "que tenía como tono de llamada, la despertó, contesto cansada.

- _¿en dónde estas?-preguntó su amiga._

-en la casa de playa.

- _okey, ahí voy._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¿vas a vivir ahora acá?-preguntó la pelinegra, ella asintió.

-es un bonito lugar, perfecto para él bebe.

-en eso tienes razón-la miro como ella solo sabía hacerlo-cuéntame todo.

Sincerase con Milk le ayudó a desahogarse, al finalizar de contarle, Milk la abrazo, ella correspondió.

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo siempre estaré ahí, preciosa-habló la pelinegra.

-gracias.

-bueno-dejo de abrazarla-ahora quiero me que me expliques el porqué del divorcio si aún lo quieres.

-lo amo Milk, pero…Nosotros no podemos estar.

-¿por qué?

-lo echaría a perder.

-si tu piensas que lo echaras a perder, en verdad lo vas hacer.

-es que yo-sus ojos se cristalizaron-yo reaccione mal cuando me enviaron la foto, no le di tiempo que me explicara y gracias a eso nos guardamos rencor durante cinco años-se limpió su lagrima que brotaba en su mejilla-no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, no quiero lastimarlo nuevo-su amiga le cogió suavemente de la mano.

-todo en la visa es perder o ganar, hay que apostar sin miedo, pero hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

 _Desde ahora responderé por aquí a los anónimos:_

Guest: En esta actualización es mas largo x3...Me fascina que hasta ahora sigas la historia,muchas gracias linda x3

 _Seguir con la lectura..._


	8. Chapter 8

EPÍLOGO

 _¿Por qué negar lo que nos gusta?_

 _Cuando la atracción es fuerte, se delata, como un cielo nublado que anuncia la tormenta._

Un mes después.

Estuvo reflexionando sobre si era posible plasmar un fututo con aquel hombre por el cual esta perdidamente enamorada y por ende, quiere verlo feliz, pero no sabe si ella es un buen futuro para él.

Camina sin ninguna dirección en específico, sobre la cálida arena, las olas se movían en sincronía y podía sentir el viento golpear su rostro.

Caminaba mirando el suelo hasta que levanto su vista, ahí lo vio, observando el mar que fue testigo de la primera vez que se besaron, caminó apresurada, inesperadamente aparece una mujer de envidiable belleza que lo abraza por detrás y le besa seductoramente el cuello, queda quieta y helada, sentía como si una ola le hubiera atravesado, no quería ese final, no quería un final sin él.

-¡Nooooooo!-se sentó sobre su cama, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y sudor frio, ha sido la peor pesadilla de su vida.

FLASH BACK

 _Entraron al cuarto del barato motel, cerró la puerta con seguro, la mujer lo lleva a la cama, delicadamente lo tumba, él observa como seductoramente y lento la mujer se bajaba el vestido de noche, quedando en una sexy lencería roja, gatea sobre la cama hasta colocarse sobre él, le deslizó el polo, besó sus labios, su cuello y sus pectorales, en una fugas movida la voltea, quedando sobre ella, la mujer gustosamente froto su miembro con la de él, Vegeta le sube el brasier,coge sus pechos y para, la mujer lo mira confundida, suelta los pechos, se para de la cama y comienza a vestirse._

 _-¿qué pasa?-le pregunta intrigada._

 _-no puedo hacer esto._

 _-pero, ¿por qué?_

 _Sale del cuarto sin responder._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ese día se dio cuenta que no podía tocar, besar, amar a alguien más que no sea ella, él era suyo.

Se da una ducha rápida, sale de la casa con su pijama, que es un simple vestido blanco, necesitaba caminar, le importaba un bledo que lloviera, aquella pesadilla le había dejado asustada, ¿y si Vegeta ya había conseguido una mujer?,¡por Kami que no!, no podía soportar eso y peor aún si un niño los uniese, se verían constantemente, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer,arriesgar,¿él querrá volver?

Observa la vista que le ofrece el mar, desvía su mirada al frente, lo ve, queda estoica, no podía creerlo, corre lo más que puede hacia él, sus lágrimas salen sin su consentimiento pero a ella no le importa, esta apurada y asustada.

-¡Vegetaaaaa!-escucha su nombre, voltea, recibe una sorpresiva avalancha de la peliazul, provocando su caída al suelo, quedando debajo de ella.

La observa detenidamente, esta agitada y llorando.

-Bulma.

-¡dime que no estas con otra!-las lágrimas vuelven a salir.

-¿eh?-la mujer coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¡por favor perdóname, perdóname!...!no quería pero tenía miedo de que volviera a pasar!

-Bulma-hizo que levantara su rostro para mirarla-¿de qué hablas?

-¡del divorcio!

-primero cálmate.

Ambos se pararon, se alegró al verlo con la ropa deportiva que ella misma había diseñado y hecho para su cumpleaños, se veía lindo con el mechón de pelo que por producto de la lluvia estaba sobre su frente, tomó aire.

-yo no quería divorciarme, deseaba comenzar de nuevo pero no estaba segura de que esto funcionara porque…Porque tengo miedo de desconfiar y hacerte daño-las lágrimas anunciaban su llegada-luego soñé que estabas con otra y me di cuenta que tengo que intentarlo porque no lo aceptaría que anduvieras a alguien más que no sea yo…Vegeta yo..

Dejo de hablar al sentir las manos enguantadas del joven coger su cintura y acercarla para formar con sus labios un ósculo.

No hacía falta palabras para expresar lo que sentían, ellos se entendían perfectamente, como si solo con la mirada o el roce de sus pieles pudiera abrir un éxtasis de amor.

Son dos polos opuestos que se complementa muy bien.

FIN

* * *

 _Seguir leyendo_ ❤


	9. Chapter 9

AGRADECIMIENTOS

 _Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron una parte de su valioso tiempo en leer estas escrituras de una novata que recién ha entrado a este maravilloso mundo del fanfic._

 _Agradezco a mis amigas del colegio:Huo Karma y Ariana Alonzo por haberme dado sus consejos y decirme sus puntos de vista a la hora de escribir esta novela._

 _Agradezco a los que leen y no comentan y a los que le dan like a las imágenes que publicaba al actualizar._

 _Agradezco a los lectores que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews en:_

 _ **Fanfiction:**_

 _-super Princess Saiyajin._

 _-Celestia Carito._

 _-Pau._

 _-elianni._

 _-Kibi Brief._

 _-VEGETA Y BULMA._

 _-Guest._

 _-MC86._

 _-andreaahp._

 _-lizbethramirezcastillo._

 _-tropicalSatanis._

 _-mary._

 _-anabriefsouji._

 _-Anonymous._

 _-Vebu ouji brief._

 _-dark shadow._

 _-KndVB._

 _-Liz Castillo._

 _-annebrief._

 _-Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta._

 _-Nicole._

 _-josselinaguilar8._

 _-Castillo._

 _-Megan._

 _ **Facebook:**_

 _-Enrismar Crespo._

 _-Megan Diaz._

 _-Cecci Manchado._

 _-Joana Isabella Bulma Maldonado Brief._

 _-Joana Gutierrez Trejo._

 _-Ana Justo._

 _-Noble Kelly._

 _-Jazmin Ruiz Lopez._

 _-Alondra de Oscar._

 _-Sheccid Bella Luna Marioni._

 _-Guadalupe Terrazas Loyo._

 _-Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs Salas._

 _-Fabii Perez._

 _-Mary de Jesus._

 _-Carol Gutierrez Condori._

 _-Pau Aye._

 _-Angie Chanagá._

 _-Hiromi Guerrero Gonzales._

 _-Guru Kham._

 _-Fernanda Patillo Gonzales._

 _-Ana Maria Alvarado._

 _-Melani Martinez Cueva._

 _-Jazzlyn Orell._

 _-Nena Chavez._

 _-Aracely Ysnado de Mancilla._

 _-Dulce Denisse Salgado._

 _-Monica Mimi Martinez._

 _-Eboleth Mendoza._

 _-Vegeta y Bulma._

 _-Andre Huacón Peova._

 _-Makko Bonnefoy._

 _Agradesco a Akira Toriyama y Tom Vaughan por haverme inspirado a crear esta historia._

 _También a la páginas "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" y "Fanfics de Dragon Ball" por publicar cada vez que actualizaba._

 _Esta novela llegó a más de las tres mil vistas, GRACIAS GENTE HERMOSA x3_

 _Se vienen más novelas, las actualizaciones las anuncio en mis páginas de Facebook, que les invito a darle pulgar arriba._

 _GloferaFanfics/photos_

 _bulmayvegeta/_

 _Nos leemos ❣_


End file.
